Your Wish Is My Command!
by Rogue1979
Summary: Give me a scenario, any scenario. Any yaoi pairing but be gentle...I've not written some of the more obscure pairings anywhere. Let me write that pesky oneshot that the plot bunny left under your pillow!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, this isn't a new fic...yet. I want to try something out. Similar to nikki7716's 'A Series of Oneshots' for which this is the inspiration, I want to try MY own writing style. Now, you know me...I guess, a little, I like to write the rough stuff, BUT, give me a scenario, like 'at the beach', or 'on a mountain' and give me any other details you want especially the pairing and I will try writing something for you. Either PM me or leave a message in review form, and when I do write your fic, I would LOVE your feedback.

If you don't suggest a fic and want to leave a review of what I do write, you are more than welcome.

nikki7716...I really hope you don't mind me using your idea...you keep on writing though. Waiting patiently for my Bakura/Yami pairing!!

And, just to start you off, here's a little something to tease you. It's something I'm in the middle of...Seto/Yami, set just after Yami beat him in the semi-finals of Battle City...

Don't own!

Onwards to YOUR fics...

* * *

The elevator door closed and Yami turned slowly round to face Kaiba. The gleaming gun hadn't been lowered. Kaiba pressed the button for the ground floor. Once the lift began moving, Yami spoke for the first time since Kaiba pulled the weapon. 'Just what is this about, Kaiba?' he asked gently in an attempt to talk it out.

Kaiba sneered. 'Just so you know, I am completely in my right mind, so don't try any psychological mumbo jumbo on me. I'm doing this because I can, and I want to.'

'Just what are you hoping to achieve by this act of desperation?' Yami asked, his facial expression stoic.

(Uhh, Yami, is it a good idea to antagonise him?) Yugi asked worriedly, manifesting himself in a ghostly form beside the former Pharaoh. (That gun doesn't look too friendly.)

Yami ignored his counterpart. 'We both know that I _have _to win this tournament, and that meant getting through you. It was my destiny. I have to be the one to face Marik in the final. The world is at risk...'

'Shut up!' Kaiba yelled lifting the gun. Yami didn't move, much to his annoyance. 'I am so sick of hearing your shit about the past and destiny! Just for once I wish you'd say you won because you're better than me. At least then I'd have something to strive for.'

'But...'

'No! Shut up and let me finish!' Yami held his hands up in apology, not really surprised by the outburst. 'My strategies, my hours of training simulations and work, all for nothing! Beaten at my own tournament! It wasn't televised but I am humiliated none the less. But at the very least it's because I could use some improvement, not because I'm fated to lose every time I duel you! That would mean I can_ never_ beat you, and that is unacceptable!_' _He fired off a shot from the gun slightly off side of Yami's head. The bullet embedded into the wall of the elevator. Despite himself, Yami flinched away and hit the wall to his right shoulder first. Kaiba smiled again. 'Ahh, now that's what I want to see. What I deserve to see. You cowering before me, fear in your eyes. That's how it _should_ be!' Without looking, Kaiba punched the 'stop' button on the elevator and the mechanics ground to a halt. He then trained the gun on his opponent again and cocked another bullet. 'On your knees.' His voice was low and commanding.

Yami didn't move, his breathing slightly panicky. ((Yugi, get into your soulroom now and do not come out until I retrieve you.))

Yugi's wide-eyed gaze shifted from the bullet hole in the wall to his dark half. (What are you going to...?)

((NOW!!))

Yugi knew Yami meant business. He'd never shouted at him before, but he wanted to be by his side through what Kaiba had planned from them. (I'm not going to leave you,) he said sternly with a frown.

((Please, Yugi. I think I know what Kaiba has planned and trust me, you do not want to witness it. I will explain everything once this is over. It's important you listen to me..._now_!))

'I said ON YOUR KNEES!' Kaiba repeated taking one long stride towards the hapless monarch and pressing the gun against his forehead.

(Yami!) Yugi cried in fear.

Yami grit his teeth, but refused to look away from Kaiba. ((I'll be okay. Go now...))

With great concern etched on his face, Yugi nodded slowly before vanishing.

Once he was sure the boy was secure inside the soulroom as ordered, Yami slowly began to drop to his knees. The gun followed him down. Once safely on the ground, he lifted his head to look directly into Kaiba's eyes, the gun still firmly pressed to his head.

'That's where you belong,' Kaiba growled. 'On the ground in front of me, grovelling for your life, not on top of my Duel Tower in triumph.' He noticed that although the bullet had initially given Yami a scare, the look of fear had disappeared and the boy was still looking as in control as ever. This angered him. _I _will_ make him fear me!_ He took a small step back bringing the gun away from Yami's face, but still keeping it locked on the target. 'I see you still need to be taken down a peg or two.' He began to shrug off his jacket, left arm first, then switching the gun to his left so he could remove his right arm. The coat was tossed to the side carelessly.

For some reason, and without moving his head, Yami's purple eyes followed the coat's descent to the ground. Once it had landed the sound of a zipper lowering snapped his attention back to the  
CEO in front of him. His thoughts had been right. Seto Kaiba was planning to sexually assault him in order to feel like he had some level of control over him. He decided to try one last time to reason with him, but ultimately, he would have to do whatever Kaiba told him, not only for the sake of the world, but for Yugi's chance to live. If it meant giving his opponent a blowjob to make him feel that way, then so be it. Yami would do it to the best of his ability and block the memory from Yugi's innocent mind. 'Please, Kaiba...' he began.

'That's right,' Kaiba interrupted him. 'Beg for mercy, for what little good it will do you.' His zip undone, he reached inside his trousers and pulled out his growing hard on. The sight of the King Of Games fearful just moments ago stirred something in his loins. When he'd pulled the gun, he wasn't sure what he was planning to do. He wanted justice, he knew that, but he didn't really want to kill the boy, just intimidate him. He was pleased it was working. He took a few more steps back until his back was against the elevator doors. With his left hand, he began to stroke himself, and with his right, he motioned towards Yami. 'Now, come here.'

Even though he'd had a feeling he knew what was coming, Yami never truly believed Kaiba would stoop to this. The realisation that Kaiba was deadly serious had frozen him to the spot. He knew Kaiba wanted to see him demoralised and ultimately demoted, and he thought perhaps...well, he didn't really know what he thought. Kaiba seemed unstable at the moment.

'I said to come here, or do you want the next bullet to rip through that pretty flesh of yours?' Yami went to stand up, but Kaiba stopped him. 'No, no. I didn't just get you to your knees to see you stand up and walk over here like a man with your head held high.' He smirked. 'I want you to crawl over here on hands and knees like the subjugated whelp that you are.'

Yami leaned over and put his hands on the pristine floor. He began crawling towards Kaiba slowly, but not too slowly. He didn't want to give the impression that he just wanted to get his over and done with. He had to face Marik for the future of the world.

Just as he got within arms length of Kaiba, the CEO reached out and grabbed Yami's spiky hair and hauled him up and closer. With a small cry of pain, Yami found his mouth filled with the turgid flesh as Kaiba rammed his dick inside the open cavern and then pulled out again almost as quickly.

Kaiba let go of his head and he dropped to the floor choking and spluttering. 'Oh, you haven't felt it to it's full ability.' He jammed the gun against the top of Yami's head. 'Get up and suck me, now!'

Yami looked up frowning, panting harshly with tears in his eyes, not from sadness, but from the gagging. Kaiba motioned sardonically towards his swollen member and Yami rose up and put his hands on Kaiba's hips to steady himself. With a silent intake of breath, Yami steeled himself and took the penis inside his mouth.

When he'd slammed into Yami's mouth, it had really been to surprise the boy and get a reaction, which it had. Kaiba hadn't felt anything. But now he threw his head back with pleasure as the former king of Egypt took him in him and sucked harshly. There was no doubting the boy was trying to get it done with as quickly as possible, but Kaiba didn't care at this point. He was in heaven with the sensations. Not only was he getting a blowjob, but it was from his most hated and respected rival, and it was forced, so the extra thrill was there. Kaiba loved power, and being defeated time and time again by this small unknown was degrading, and he didn't feel powerful at all.

Not forgetting that he had a loaded weapon cocked and ready to kill, he lifted the gun from Yami's head and pointed it upwards in case his orgasm caused him to squeeze the trigger. With his free hand, he grabbed the back of Yami's head and made him take him in deeper. 'Oh, yes, Yugi! Deeper. Don't choke.' He chuckled. He pushed in and pulled on Yami's head fiercely to cause that exact thing. He pulled out, but kept a grip on the hair. Yami coughed, eyes watering making it appear that he was crying.

_But he's not crying_, Kaiba thought as he plunged back inside of the wet mouth. _He's not screaming in pain, not fearing me. But he will. Oh yes, he will!_ The images of Yami crying in pain brought him much closer to the end and without so much as a courteous warning to the man in front of him, he came full force.

Semen flowed suddenly into Yami's small mouth and spurted out the corners as he was filled. Wide eyed, he pulled away harshly from Kaiba, who still had a hold of his hair, ripping out some of the strands and fell on his behind, right arm stopping him from falling flat on his back. He turned quickly to the side and spat out all he could. The taste was not what he was expecting, salty and bitter at the same time and it made him want to heave. Once he had expelled all, he turned to Kaiba and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, panting.

Leaning against the door, Kaiba too was panting. He was looking at Yami with a sick smile on his face. Still breathless, he began the chuckle, which eventually turned to full blown maniacal laughter. But when Yami attempted to get up off the floor, he whipped the gun back from aloft and pointed it unwaveringly at him. 'Stay down,' he growled.

And that's where I will end that, considering it's not finished, and I apologise if it's not edited properly...I wanted to give you something extra to encourage you to review of let me make your fanfic fantasy come true. Come on, let me know!


	2. Seto x Yami: Someone

Pairing: Seto x Yami

Requested by: someone (seriously, that's their name)

Scenario: 'I have really wanted to see a Yami/Seto fic that has something to do with  
Yami waking up wearing the Seto's ridiculously large trench coat.'

Warnings: Non-explicit yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Seto's Ridiculously Large Trench Coat

Yami groaned as illegally bright light filtered through drawn curtains and pierced his eyelids and into his foggy brain. He covered his burning retinas with his hands and rubbed languidly before groggily opening his eyes. He sat up and immediately wished he hadn't. Pain lanced through his head and his entire body. He moaned again and when the world settled, he was startled to find he wasn't in the room that he shared with Yugi. In fact, he wasn't at the Game Shop apartment. The room was too lush for that.

He pulled off the various blankets and stumbled out of bed, getting tangled in something. He couldn't quite comprehend what the problem was until he caught the image of himself in a huge full length wall mirror. To his horror, he was completely naked _except _for a white sleeveless trench coat that pooled on the floor at his feet. The article of clothing was ridiculously too large for him and he could not for the life of him understand why he was wearing it.

Rubbing his head to shake away the obvious hangover, he tried to recall how he managed to get such a thing. _Ah, yes, the deadly game of truth or dare._ He recalled being invited to Kaiba Mansion by Mokuba and going with Yugi-tachi for a 'sleep-over', whatever that was. It turned out, he had to take his pyjamas, toothbrush and any other products he regularly used at night or in the morning to get ready for the day, and upon arriving at the mansion, everyone was herded into a large room filled with various games and entertainment.

After watching a movie with several tooth rotting snacks and lots of beer (Mokuba didn't drink it), playing games of pool and table hockey, and having Seto storming in telling them to shut the hell up as he had an important meeting in the morning, they decided to play a quieter game. Cards was on the agenda, and soon Mokuba tired of Yami always winning and suggested Truth or Dare after they got into their pyjamas.

'And how does one play Truth or Dare?' Yami had asked as they all sat in a circle. He scowled when Honda, Jounouchi and Otogi had fallen over themselves in fits of laughter.

'Don't mind them, Yami,' Yugi has said. 'It's a childish game and you may have played something similar when you were a kid.'

'Yeah,' Mokuba intoned. 'Basically, someone starts off and asks someone else T or D. If they go for T, they are asked a question and they _have_ to tell the truth.'

'If they choose Dare,' Yugi continued to explain, 'then they are asked to do something, usually outrageous, something they might not normally do. It's fun and embarrassing. If the person doesn't complete the Dare, the group decides on their 'punishment', which is usually hundreds of times worse than the original dare.'

'Why would anyone willingly put themselves through that?' Yami asked.

'It's just fun,' Jou said. 'I'll start. Honda; T or D?'

'Ummm, truth.'

Jou rubbed his hands. 'Ok then, have you ever thought of having sex with...Anzu?'

'I'm a man, aren't I?'

'Just answer the question!'

'Yes, lots of times.' The group sniggered. 'What?'

'Nothing, your turn.'

Honda frowned, still wondering why they thought it was so funny. 'Ok, Yugi?'

'Dare!'

'Wow, wasn't expecting that...um, ok, I dare you to...kiss Yami!'

Yami was startled and blushed, but Yugi didn't bat an eyelid. He leaned forwards through the circle and planted a chaste kiss on Yami's lips. When he leaned back into his place, he grinned at Yami and the darkness smiled back. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd ever done that.

The game went on with the truth questions becoming more perverted and the dares more scandalous. Yami was getting into it as more and more beer was consumed. Mokuba had long since retired to his sleeping back and the conversation had taken a turn for the even more perverted.

'Have you ever taken up the ass,' was asked by Jou to Otogi.

'No way! I'm strictly seme. How about you Honda?'

'Hey, you didn't ask T or D!'

'Too late.'

'No, I have not, I prefer women.' The group groaned. Somehow, despite being amongst several gay or bi men, Honda had turned out to be purely straight. 'My turn again. Yami, T or D?'

Yami had taken truth for the majority of his turn to see what sort of depravity the others would come up with before allowing himself to be humiliated. 'Dare,' he said. Everyone gasped. 'What?' he asked. It was explained that Honda quite clearly liked to make other people very uncomfortable with his dares.

Honda smiled evilly. 'I dare you to go find Kaiba's room and steal his trench coat.'

'I don't steal.'

'Ok, so 'borrow' it then.'

Yami stood up, a bit wobbly on his feet from the beer and putting on his slippers, he left the room and the giggling group behind him. Using what little logic was still in his brain, he determined Seto's room must be close by for him to have heard their raucous laughter and loud game playing earlier. With a little difficulty, he located the room and quietly crept inside.

There was a small table lamp on and Yami nearly retreated when he heard the shower in the en suite going and thanked all the Egyptian Gods for that. It would have been hard to explain to Seto that he, the great and ancient Pharaoh was playing a silly child's game and needed his coat to win his challenge.

The prize was thrown over the back of a chair deeper in the large bedroom. Yami tip toed on the soft blue carpet over to the chair concentrating on not making a sound. The chair was on the other side of the bed by the window. By the time he reached it, the shower turned off and within a few seconds, the bathroom door opened and Seto stepped out towel drying his hair.

Without thinking, Yami threw himself to the floor dragging the coat with him and cowered on the floor by the bed in the hope that Seto wouldn't notice him. He squirmed a bit trying to get under the bed.

Seto thad hought he heard something, and being the suspicious character that he was, but not fearful, he roamed around the room to check it out. He noticed his coat was gone as he approached the chair and then saw that his coat was lying crumpled on the floor, and it was _moving_! He grabbed it and yanked hard hearing a startled yelp as Yami went rolling across the floor from the force. 'What the fuck...?' he started.

Yami came to a stop on his back and immediately put his hands up in surrender. 'Don't kill me!' he said in his drunken state.

'Yami? What the hell are you doing here?' Seto demanded. Yami stood up off the floor and made pretence of dusting himself off. He nearly fell over again when he turned awkwardly to the side. Seto raised an eyebrow. 'Are you drunk?'

Yami looked at him, the same stoic expression on his face, but his eyes clearly hazy. 'Maybe a little.'

'What are you doing in my room?' Seto was suddenly reminded that he was naked apart from a towel around his waist when he saw Yami's eyes roam over his body. He stood up straighter and folded his arms. 'See something you like?'

Yami grinned. 'Not really.' Although this was not really true. Yami had always found the CEO to be a very handsome man, beautiful even, and sexy. He would like nothing better than to have the taller man dominate him entirely. He had set himself a personal challenge to see if he could get Seto to notice him and fulfil his fantasy.

If Seto was surprised at this come back, he didn't show it. 'I repeat: what are you doing in my room? And hiding under my coat at that?'

'You startled me!' Yami said as if it was all Seto's fault that he'd been cowering under the coat. 'You're a scary man sometimes.'

Seto huffed. 'Ok, now that you have quite clearly answered the question I asked, get out!'

Yami didn't get the sarcasm. 'Can I have your coat?'

'What? No!'

'I'll lose the challenge and then Ra knows what kind of thing that lot will make me do as forfeit,' Yami whined thinking about what the others had said about Honda.

'Ah, I see,' Seto said slyly. 'So, you were dared to come and get my coat?' Yami nodded emphatically. 'And if you don't take it to them, they'll make you do something even more daring?' Again, Yami nodded. Seto unfolded his arms and dropped the coat on the bed standing between it and Yami. 'Well, I'll tell you what. You can have my coat, but you have to strip naked for me right here, right now.'

It was Yami's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'You're daring me?' Seto nodded once. 'But I'm already on a dare.'

'Which would you prefer, to get the coat and win your challenge with them, or lose…probably for the, what, third time in your life?'

Yami contemplated this even in his drunken state. And thanks to that drunkenness, he felt quite daring. 'Ok, but you have to drop your towel.'

Without hesitation, Seto loosened the knot at his waist and let the damp towel drop to the floor. Yami nearly looked surprised. He looked up into those blue eyes and caught his gaze. What was Seto up to? He began to unbutton his pyjama top, never taking his eyes off Seto's. He let the article of clothing drop to the floor and began to slowly roll his trousers down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and Seto nodded appreciatively.

When they were both naked, Yami stood up to his full height and waited for Seto to say something. 'Very nice,' was all he got before the CEO reached behind him and took up the coat again. He opened it up and swung it around Yami's shoulders coaxing his arms through the right holes until the smaller man was 'wearing' the coat. He looked tiny.

'Satisfied?' Yami asked. Seto grinned and stood back slightly to admire him. 'Well, if that's all, I'll be going.' He turned and shuffled around the bed.

'Yami?' As the former Pharaoh turned round to acknowledge Seto, he was suddenly grabbed up and flung to the bed.

'What are you doing?' he asked somewhat breathlessly as Seto's weight bore down on him and his mouth attached to his neck.

Seto lifted himself up and kissed Yami hard on the mouth watching him for any signs of resistance. Yami's eyes went from surprised to closed and began responding to the kiss, at which point Seto drew back. 'You just look so damned sexy wearing nothing but my coat.' He went back to kissing Yami's mouth, neck and down to his chest.

'Narcissist,' Yami whispered enjoying the feeling of Seto's dominance.

'You look nothing like me,' Seto whispered back.

No further words were spoken between except for the odd muffled expletive and the final crying out of each other's names as they climaxed together after an hour of passion.

Yami sat back down on the bed after remembering what had happened. He was still deep in thought when the bathroom door opened and Seto walked in fully dressed. 'What are you doing up so early? You must have a monster hangover.'

'I'll live,' Yami said returning to his normal ways. 'What time is it anyway?'

'6.30am. I'm going to work.' He picked up his briefcase and smirked at the smaller male. 'I hope you win your challenge.'

Yami watched him leave before getting up again, putting on his pyjamas and hurrying back to the entertainment room with the coat. Everyone was still fast asleep, and the contented look on Yugi's face meant the boy hadn't worried too much about him. He snuggled into his sleeping bag, which was next to Yugi's and hugged the coat close to him.

A small smile played on his lips.

He always won his challenges.

END


	3. Bakura x Yami: Dragonlady222

**In the Shadow Realm**

Crimson eyes stared down mahogany brown. Neither blinked for the intensity of the situation. Dark clouds of purple and black swirled around them menacingly as thunder rolled and lightening crackled across a non existent sky.

Two enemies faced off, panting from their earlier exertion neither one better than the other. The Pharaoh's power had diminished slightly over the years, and the thief's had been increased, but was still not enough to defeat said Pharaoh.

'Why not surrender to me, EX-Pharaoh,' the white haired man snarled, poison dripping in his tone. 'And I will make it as painless as possible.'

'Don't do me any favours, Tomb robber,' Yami retorted with equal venom. 'And I will never surrender, I have no need to.'

'You cannot win against my magic.'

'Neither can you mine.'

Indeed, it was a stalemate. No matter what they threw at each other, neither one was stronger than the other, and they were both getting equally tired.

Suddenly, Bakura smirked and Yami didn't like it. He prepared for an assault. But Bakura simply began walking towards him, slinking like a feral cat stalking its prey. 'What are you doing, Thief?'

Bakura began to laugh. 'This should be interesting. You are, and have always been, of a smaller stature than I. You were trained in all the various ways of combat to protect yourself, but never actually put it into practice, while I regularly used my fighting skills to survive.' He reached the Pharaoh standing less than a foot away. 'I wonder how you would fare against me in a physical fight.'

It wasn't so much a question as it was a wonderment and before Yami had time to respond, Bakura lunged forward knocking Yami onto his back. He quickly rolled sideways before Bakura landed on top of him and was back on his feet quick as lightening.

Bakura was up quickly too. 'Impressive,' he said and took steps towards the other again.

Yami stood his ground and managed to evade Bakura's left-handed punch by ducking his head and shoulders to the side and lifting his arm up to deflect the right-handed one. He then had to jump backwards to prevent being swept off his feet. Unfortunately, he didn't anticipate suck a quick recovery from Bakura and wasn't able to block a second left-handed punch that caught him on his face. He reeled backwards, but managed to stay on his feet.

Bakura smirked as Yami brought a hand up to his face and fingered his lips where his tooth had cut him. 'You're quite good at defence. Now, why don't you show me what you have as an offence?' The words had barely left his lips when the young Pharaoh made his move. Bakura was so surprised that he didn't get out of the way in time and received a blow to the stomach before he could react. He bent over double at the sheer force of the hit. Yami used this opportunity to backhand the taller man across the face and sent Bakura sprawling onto the floor.

Yami leapt on top of Bakura, straddling his stomach, grabbed the front of his shirt and prepared to punch him in the face, but Bakura caught his hand and twisted it. Yami howled in pain and found himself topped, the thief in between his legs. He thrashed wildly but couldn't budge the much heavier man. Instead, in a fit of animal power, he raised his head sharply and delivered a blow to the other.

It hurt like hell and Bakura rolled off Yami clutching his head. Both lay panting on their backs, Bakura still holding his head where Yami had struck him. 'Fuck, that hurt!' Bakura growled.

'No shit,' Yami said. 'It was supposed to hurt.'

'You're a fucking scrapper, aren't you?' Bakura asked rubbing what was sure to become a black eye later, but he made no further move to retaliate.

Yami chuckled, still not bothering to move...yet. 'I was taught by the best.' He suddenly sprang up onto his knees and swung a leg over the prone body. He grabbed Bakura's arms and pinned them at the sides of his head. 'Do you concede?'

Bakura growled. 'Never!' He tried a similar move that Yami had just pulled off, but Yami lifted his head away from the impact. His grip loosened and Bakura managed to get an arm out. He lifted it and grabbed the back of Yami's head and pulled him down, their lips locking ferociously.

This was nothing new to Yami. Majority of the time their fights in the shadow realm ended in sex. It was the heat that built between them during their encounters. They threw shadow creatures at each other, the magic draining each one equally, and then they would fight for dominance over who got to be on top. The physical fight was a new twist though, and new adrenaline coursed through both bodies.

Yami met the forceful kiss with one of equivalent power. He still held tight onto Bakura's pinned arm and the thief would not let up on the grip in his hair. This power struggle would go on for ages unless one of them submitted, and both would be damned if he was letting up first.

Bakura pushed his tongue into Yami's mouth and the two appendages swirled around each other fighting their own battle. Yami ground his hips into Bakura's to show him what was awaiting him when he won this challenge. Bakura grinned inwardly and thrust up to show Yami that he too was waiting for _him_ to submit to give him what he had.

Yami pulled away. 'This is ridiculous. You topped me last time!'

'Yes, but you then somehow got in a cheap shot, bound me and fucked me, so that counts.'

'It shouldn't!'

'Give me one good reason.'

'You didn't satisfy me the first time, so I had to take matters into my own hands.'

Bakura laughed. 'If you took matters into your _own hands_, then I wouldn't count it, but you used my ass to satisfy yourself, so it does count.'

Yami scowled, but knew they had to be fair or this relationship, or whatever it was, wouldn't work anymore. They needed each other, because since gaining his own body, Yami was no longer anchored to the light by Yugi, and his dark tendencies rose quickly. These shadow duels and sexual encounters at least once a week helped to keep them at bay. As for Bakura, well, he had millenia of revenge to make up for.

Sensing that Yami had silently agreed to his reasoning, he forcefully thrust up and knocked the other over onto his back with no resistance this time. With a wave of his hand, they were both naked. Such things were easy in the shadow realm, and without pretence, because their fights were foreplay, Bakura slammed into Yami full force, no preparation necessary.

'Ahh, fuck!' Yami cried. 'You fucking bastard!' The pain had been intensified somehow.

'That's for head butting me.' Yami glared at him. Bakura just grinned that evil grin of his and began thrusting with wild abandon. Yami braced himself by digging his nails into Bakura's back and scraping down leaving angry welts. Bakura groaned at the pain and felt his end coming near. He grabbed Yami's engorged member and pumped him hard causing the other to moan wantonly. After a few short thrusts and pumps, they both came crying out, but neither saying the others' names.

Bakura collapsed on top of Yami but instantly pulled out and within moments they were both clean and dressed again. The shadows dissipated and the two were left staring at each other in an old abandoned warehouse that they used for just such an occasion.

Without another word, the two headed off in different directions. No words were necessary. It was an agreement between them and they both knew they would meet again in exactly one week's time. No matter how much they hated each other, a hatred spanning over 5000 years, no matter what each of them said to other people, they needed each other.

And they were fine with that.

END

Pairing: Bakura x Yami

Requested by: Dragonlady222

Scenario: 'I would love to see a...Bakura/Yami. Yami and Bakura could be a  
violent couple even without rape or coercion.'

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, swearing

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *


	4. Bakura x Yugi: Dragonlady222

Pairing: Bakura x Yugi

Erm, when I wrote this one, I didn't even realise it was time for Wimbledon!!

* * *

**Tennis**

'What?'

'Tennis.'

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Bakura was looking up from his newspaper at a weirdly dressed Yugi with a strange looking bag hanging from his left shoulder. The boy was wearing a white polo shirt, white trainers and socks and ridiculously short shorts. He also wore a white headband around his head, his blonde bangs still arching over it. Even more ridiculous was the fact he'd swapped his black leather wrist decorations for white towelling ones.

'Come on, Bakura,' Yugi whined. 'You said we could do whatever I want today since last week we spent all day in bed like you wanted.'

Bakura grinned at the memory. He'd only let Yugi get out of bed to go to the bathroom. The rest of the time he was either pinned to the mattress with Bakura ravishing him or on his knees. Bakura's expression became wistful.

'Bakura!'

'Eh, what?' He was snapped out of it. 'Ok, ok! If that's what you want to do, that's fine, we'll do it.' He folded the newspaper and headed to their bedroom. 'But I'm warning you; I play a mean game of tennis.'

'Duly noted, now hurry up!'

They reached the courts within an hour. Yugi had pleaded with Bakura to wear the tennis outfit he'd bought him, but he'd refused profusely and gone with a pair of faded blue jeans and a well fitting t-shirt. Yugi scowled at him but said nothing further, apparently just happy they were going to play.

There were a few courts and they were all full. 'Oh well, guess we can't play today, guess we'd better go bed…I mean home,' Bakura said quickly turning to leave.

'No, look!' Yugi said pulling on his sleeve. 'Those people are just leaving.' He pointed to a court where the players were packing up their things. 'Come on!' Yugi half pulled half dragged Bakura over just as another couple spotted the emptying court. They too rushed over. They all reached the court at the same time.

The other couple glared at Yugi. 'We were here first!' the woman said indignantly.

'Oh, I'm sor…' Yugi began but was cut off by Bakura.

'Just let us go first. This won't take long anyway.' Yugi pouted and mumbled something about being the 'King of Games'.

'No way,' the man said. 'We've been waiting just as long as you have, and we saw them leaving first.'

'It's okay, 'Kura,' Yugi urged. 'Let's just wait for another court.'

Bakura shook his head and walked a few steps beckoning to the young man to follow him. With a confused look to his other half, who shrugged, he followed Bakura a few more steps from the other two. There, Bakura put one of his arms around the man's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

'Listen to me,' he hissed when they were out of earshot. 'This is the first time in probably months that I've felt the need to satiate my blood lust.' He grinned showing off his most evil smile and canines. 'Are you volunteering?'

The man looked sideways at him. 'Eh?' At that point, Bakura used what little shadow magic he had to make the light fade in their immediate area and the air get a little thicker. His eyes also lit up, glowing a dull red. The man's eyes widened and he began to shake.

Where Yugi and the woman were standing, it seemed nothing untoward was happening. It was just two men talking about settling their differences. The woman looked at Yugi and when he smiled kindly at her, she huffed and looked away. Dejected, Yugi looked back at his boyfriend.

Bakura leaned back and the other man turned sharply around and strode over to his wife. 'Come on, honey,' he said taking her hand. He hadn't blinked since he turned around. 'We're going to wait for another court, preferably at another tennis club.' They hurried away the woman asking her now frantic husband what was going on.

Bakura joined Yugi's side and they both watched the retreating couple. 'What did you do?'

Bakura looked down at his small companion. Yugi was frowning with a slight pout. 'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean.'

Bakura chuckled. 'Nothing terrible. Let's just say we have an understanding now. Come on, let's get this over with.'

They decided to warm up first just hitting the balls gently to each other. This went on for less than ten minutes before Bakura smashed the ball as hard as he could and it went whizzing passed Yugi's head at what seemed like one-hundred and fifty miles per hour. He'd made his point though. They started the real game.

At first it seemed like Yugi was the less experienced player, although god knows how Bakura became so good at it. He reminded his little lover that his host for many years, Ryou, was a Brit, and this was a pastime of his. Yugi laughed at this and still asked how he was so good considering Britain never had a very good player in any major championship, to which Bakura simply shrugged and took another point, clearly missing the 'insult'.

After a while, the sets were two a piece and they were playing for the winner. This game went more slowly with each winning a point at a time. Soon it was 'deuce' and Yugi was serving for the advantage. He served and Bakura returned it with some force, but Yugi easily returned it sending it across the court making Bakura run. This wasn't difficult for the former thief as he had long legs. Unfortunately for Yugi, he returned the shot with it bouncing just over the net and he couldn't get to it in time because he'd been anticipating another long shot.

With Bakura gaining the advantage, Yugi pulled out a secret move in desperation. He served the ball in such a way that as it bounced on Bakura's side of the court, it spun in a completely random direction and he missed it. Yugi was praised for it by several on-lookers. It was 'deuce' again.

Pulling off the same shot, it quickly became Yugi's advantage. 'I told you!' he said triumphantly. 'I am the King of Games.'

Bakura grinned ready for the next shot. 'It isn't over until it's over.'

Yugi was serving for match point. He was sweating despite the white headband, and his only consolation was that it looked like Bakura was panting from the exertion. He served his secret shot again to end the game. Bakura anticipated the shot and like lightening he whacked the ball back over the net. Yugi was so surprised that Bakura managed to hit the ball that he didn't realise the ball was headed straight for him. It hit him full force in the head and he dropped to the floor like a stone.

'Oh my god!' someone in the crowd shouted. Within a split second, Bakura jumped over the net to make sure the other was okay, his racket forgotten.

He knelt besides Yugi's prone body and lifted his head up onto his lap. He was lightly tapping the side of his face urging him to wake up, when Yugi's eyes fluttered open. 'What happened?' he croaked.

Bakura smiled. It was a gentle smile, usually reserved for Yugi only. 'I guess I don't know my own strength.' Someone asked if a doctor would be needed, but Yugi sat up and told them he was fine. The ball had hit his headband so it was simply the shock of the impact that had floored him. Despite that, Bakura decided that enough was enough and he was taking him home. They gathered their stuff and with Bakura holding Yugi up to make sure he was okay, they headed back to their apartment.

By the time they got there, Yugi was feeling better and he ran up the stairs ahead of Bakura to dive onto the couch. 'Ugh, I'm going to hurt for ages!' he moaned when his muscles began to protest from the physical exercise. Bakura laughed and flopped next to him. He pulled Yugi close and hugged him. Yugi giggled. 'You smell sweaty,' the smaller said.

'You weren't complaining last night when we were sweating from the bedroom activities.'

Yugi pulled away, but not in a malicious way. He smiled at his boyfriend. 'It's different. Don't ask me why, but sex-soaked sweat smells erotic, whereas sports activities type sweat is yucky.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Well fine. How about a shower?'

Yugi nodded and the two of them headed for the bathroom. They stripped off and Yugi got in first. He liked the water almost scalding hot and Bakura couldn't take it, so Yugi would get his blast of heat then turn it down for Bakura to get in.

When Bakura took up the soap and began rubbing Yugi down with it, Yugi signed as the strong hands also massaged his aches away. 'Mm, that's really nice.' Bakura's kneading hands started to make longer sweeping motions across his arms and back down to the curve of Yugi's rear. He slowly rubbed soapy hands over the supple, tender globes and Yugi sighed again as the tension was released.

Then, pressing his body against Yugi's soapy one, Bakura reached down the front and began cleaning him, his chin resting on Yugi's shoulder, although this meant he was slightly hunched being that much taller than the petite duelist.

Yugi let his head flop backwards as Bakura's hands found their way down his chest, ghosting his hardened nipples and over his taut abdomen. Yugi's arms stretched backwards to embrace Bakura in a backwards hug. He teased Yugi making him think he was going to go lower to touch his slowly growing member and then diverting away and down his legs. Yugi made cute disappointed noises and Bakura sniggered. He lifted his head off Yugi's shoulder, not by much, and put his lips close to the other's ear. 'Can we do what I want now?' he whispered seductively. Without waiting for an answer, he licked the shell of Yugi's ear and raised his hands to once again tease him with lack of touch.

Yugi shuddered, goose bumps rising all over his body, making his cock twitch. He nodded his head and groaned when Bakura latched onto his neck and began licking, biting and sucking the sensitive area just below his jaw. He gasped when Bakura's hands finally grabbed his now fully erect penis and began pumping slowly, the soap making it slick and smooth.

'Oh, Bakura,' Yugi breathed turning his head to meet Bakura's moist lips with his own. They kissed passionately while Yugi writhed gently in the ex-thief's grip.

Bakura nipped Yugi's lips knowing from his movements that the young man wouldn't last very long. His touch was expert at bringing Yugi quickly but happily to orgasm. He knew when his little lover began to thrust his hips in his grip that he wanted him to go faster. He obliged. He also fondled his ball sac and brushed lightly over Yugi's opening.

'Oh God!' Yugi wrenched his mouth away and threw his head back onto Bakura's shoulder, the spray of the lukewarm water feeling cold against his heated flesh as he came. The water quickly took the white liquid down the drain along with the remaining soap suds from the quaking body.

Bakura just held onto Yugi while he came down from his high. He wasn't impatient. He knew the other would return the favour tenfold by allowing him inside. He hugged him from behind around the chest once again leaning his chin on the now relaxed shoulder.

He remembered how scared Yugi had been when they first got together. With the help of Ryou, Bakura had approached Yugi for a 'date'. The Pharaoh had been none too pleased about that prospect, but his relationship with Marik meant he had no holds on Yugi. Yugi had tentatively agreed and after an uncomfortable start to the evening, they both had some drinks and loosened up, at which point they realised they had quite a lot in common. Yugi loved listening to his stories about Ancient Egypt from the point of view of a 'commoner' and Bakura found that listening to Yugi's stories about getting beaten up and bullied, he wanted to protect the tiny soul. It had been several weeks later when they went all the way, and Bakura surprised himself by being so gentle. However, he soon found out that Yugi was a lot less innocent than people thought. He liked it rough sometimes, much to Bakura's delight, because he liked to give it rough.

Yugi turned around in Bakura's embrace and kissed him fiercely, pushing his tongue immediately inside the warm mouth. He hugged Bakura around his neck and pulled him close, needing to go up on his toes as Bakura straightened.

He pulled away, took the soap and began to lather Bakura up. The white-haired male watched Yugi's vigorous work with amusement. He rubbed him all over his body except the one area he wanted to be touched and then pulled him into the spray to wash off. Yugi then poured a small amount into his miniature hands and began to purposefully stroke his engorged manhood.

Bakura didn't take his eyes off Yugi as the little one worked gently, like he was petting a fragile kitten. His breathing became erratic with pleasure and his eyes finally slid closed as Yugi began to work faster. 'Stop!' he gasped before he reached the point of no return. He took Yugi's hands gathering some of the suds and leaned forwards kissing him. He reached round and began to slowly tease the tight hole before slipping two fingers inside.

Yugi's groan was swallowed by Bakura's mouth while they kissed. He was long passed the pain the penetration of his fingers brought like when they first started their relationship. Now there was only pleasure. He pulled away. 'Just take me already!' he growled.

Bakura smirked and removed his fingers. He hoisted Yugi up and the smaller male instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. Holding Yugi's light weight, he turned to the wall pressing Yugi against the cold tiles. He manoeuvred until he was braced and without any warning, he pushed into Yugi's opening.

The soap made it easy to slide in and within seconds he was sheathed and began a steady thrusting motion. Yugi's arms held Bakura tightly around the neck while the other held him up with little effort. The sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh drove them on, Yugi moaning, telling Bakura to go faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

When Bakura latched onto Yugi's neck again, the smaller wailed in pleasure coming again without the need for touch. He didn't know how Bakura did it, but he suspected the thief was using magic to accomplish that. Whatever it was, it always left Yugi breathless and satisfied. Bakura came after a few more thrusts biting Yugi's neck like a vampire, but not drawing any blood.

Panting, they both waited for their high to subside before disengaging. Without words, they continued to clean each other, just smiling, got out of the shower and got dressed. It was lunch time and Yugi made them a small meal of rice balls, fish and vegetables.

When they'd finished, they both did the dishes and then curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Bakura laughed when he saw that Yugi had taken out a movie called 'Wimbledon'. 'You know, we never did finish that game,' he said referring to earlier.

Yugi nodded. 'I think we both know who the clear winner was.'

Bakura nodded and then there was silence as the movie started.

They'd both won that day.

END

Requested by: Dragonlady222

Scenario: I really like Yuugi and Bakura together.

Especially when they are so hot and Yuugi is the even more perverted one.

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	5. Bakura x Yami x Kaiba: Kiki2222

Eep...sorry for the looooooooong wait. Also, I'm not doing these requests in any particular order, I hope that's okay with everyone. As a request comes in, I start writing it, but I post them as I finish them. Some ideas are easier for me to write tha others.

Pairing: Bakura x Yami x Kaiba

Requested by: kiki2222

Scenario: 'um can you do a rape scene using seto,yami,and bakura like i  
want yami to be raped by both of them'

Warnings: Non-con, explicit yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

**Kaiba and Bakura's Revenge**

Yami glared at his two captors. He was currently tied to a wooden frame that had his arms and legs held apart, like a giant 'X' in what appeared to be a torture chamber, and was very confused as to why he was in such a position. The one captor, the shorter of the two, although not by much, the white haired tomb robber, he could understand. The hatred for each other spanned over millennia, but the other...the current CEO of Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba, was in on this as well?

They hadn't noticed he was awake yet, as he'd been drugged somehow and taken prisoner, and was stark naked too, so he listened with growing panic to their conversation.

'I have wanted revenge for over 5000 years!'

'It was my idea to do this in the first place. And your family and village are long gone, my reputation as the number one duelist is still at stake.'

'Pah!' Bakura snorted. 'A pathetic excuse if ever I heard one, but I guess that's to be expected coming from a pathetic mortal like you.'

Kaiba, despite his calm exterior, looked about ready to explode. 'Listen, thief, my plan, my house, my rules...got it? You're just along for the ride.'

'Again, pathetic. If it weren't for me, you would never have got him here.'

'You mean if it weren't for Ryou...'

'It was me!'

'_You_ could never have gotten him to trust you. You had to use your so-called other half. And it was my resources that enabled you to drug him.'

Yami suddenly had the most ungodly urge to clear his throat. The metion of drugs reminded him his was thirsty and mouth was dry. He did it as quiety as possible and instantly regretted it.

The two froze and turned round to look at the bound ex-Pharaoh. 'Ah, awake I see,' Bakura sneered. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

'Yes, now will you two please explain to me what is going on?'

Bakura approached him like a sly fox. 'This, my dear Pharaoh, is revenge.' Again, Kaiba rolled his eyes, and Bakura seemed to sense it. 'Well, revenge on my part. Sheer ego for Mr I-want-to-be-top-of-my-game Kaiba here.'

Kaiba sighed. 'Fine, you can go first.'

Bakura spun round instantly suspicious. 'Why the sudden change of heart, CEO?'

'Let's look at this logically,' Kaiba said leaning against the steel table. 'You're smaller than me, no matter how you look at it…'

'Hey!' Bakura interrupted.

Kaiba frowned. 'Don't make me whip it out.' Bakura was silent. 'So, logically speaking, if you go first, you'll only stretch him to your size, which means that when it comes time for me to take him, he'll still be tight.' Kaiba grinned. 'If I go first, you won't get any enjoyment.'

Yami's eyes widened at the turn the conversation had taken.

Bakura smirked. 'Ah, I see your point.' It didn't matter anyway, because Kaiba had just given him permission to fuck the Pharaoh first, presumably take his virginity too. He was fine with that. He turned to the scowling spiky-haired teen. 'Now, how should I take you? And by that, I mean still tied to the wooden 'X' or in an equally uncomfortable position?'

'I'm quite comfortable here, actually,' Yami retorted trying to pretend like he wasn't about to be raped. Bakura laughed and pulled a lever which began tilting the frame forwards slowly until he was facing the floor. He head drooped down. 'What the…?' he began. Then Bakura untied his legs and he braced himself on the cold stony floor. But the frame didn't stop there. It continued until Yami's torso was bent so far forwards, his head nearly touched the ground. Now his rear was fully exposed.

Bakura began to open his trousers still behind Yami. It had been agreed that if anything, he and Kaiba would only strip from the waist down. It was another way to hold dominion over the bane of their existence. Bakura opening his belt, button and zipper and pulled his already hardening cock out. 'Shall I bother preparing him?' he asked the other casually running one hand between Yami's cheeks and stroking his shaft with the other.

Kaiba shrugged. 'I don't really care because by the time I get to him, he'll be ready for me.'

Bakura's eyes flashed with excitement. He wanted to hurt Yami, so much so, but he knew without a little bit of preparation, he wouldn't make it passed the tight ring of muscle. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked the middle and index ones briefly before pushing them both inside.

Yami winced, but refused to make any other noise. The blood was rushing to his head and he kept lifting it up to stop passing out. Each time he looked up he caught a glimpse of Kaiba with a wicked grin on his face, arms folded, enjoying the show. He felt Bakura remove his fingers and let his head drop to see an upside down image of Bakura preparing to thrust inside him. _Ra, help me!_ he thought as he felt a tremendous pressure pressing against his opening, and with a grunt, Bakura pushed it passed the resistance and all the way in.

Kaiba watched as Bakura's expression went from manic to satisfied as Yami screamed in pain. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen,' Kaiba murmured loud enough for Yami to hear when he'd stopped screaming.

Bakura laughed as he began thrusting hard and fast ignoring the cries to stop that Yami was producing. He dug his nails into Yami's flesh enough to draw blood. Eventually he was moving smoothly and Yami went silent. He continued at that pace without relenting for several minutes before slowing and pulling out nearly all the way. He then pushed inside in a long stroke drawing a whimper from Yami. He knew he'd found that special spot inside the former-Pharaoh, but he wasn't there to make Yami enjoy it. He was doing this for himself. He quickened his pace again and suddenly stiffened when his orgasm took him over and he ejaculated within Yami's tight hole.

Sweat dripping from his brow, plastering some of his white bangs to his face, Bakura began laughing again. Kaiba raised an eyebrow delicately at the other's actions, but said nothing. He could see wet droplets that had fallen from Yami onto the floor, but whether through sweat or tears was impossible to tell at the moment.

Bakura pulled out quickly from Yami's rear and earned a sharp hiss from the fallen Pharaoh. He crouched down somewhat so he could see Yami's upside down face. He was slightly red from the blood rush with his eyes closed. 'It was all I imagined it would be and more. So tight. So hot.' Yami's eyes opened, half lidded and defiant, even from that angle. Annoyed with this reaction, Bakura stood back up quickly with a growl, and pulled the lever to bring Yami back upright.

As the wooden frame righted itself, Yami's head lulled forwards. He felt a headache coming on and slightly sick, at what had just happened, the now painful throbbing and from having been upside down. As the blood drained from his head, he went very pale and his vision fuzzed, but a slap to the face from Bakura brought him back into focus.

'Still can't grant me the reaction I deserve?' Bakura snarled. It was evident now to Kaiba, who hadn't moved from his perch, that Yami had not been crying, but sweating. He could understand Bakura's annoyance with that. The whole point of this exercise was to make the ex-Pharaoh cry with humiliation.

'You should be partially pleased, Bakura,' Kaiba said finally standing up. The thief turned to look at him. 'You made him bleed and he's in pain. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?'

Bakura turned back to survey Yami's naked body. Blood was leaking slowly from the crescent wounds on his hips from Bakura's nails and his semen and some blood flowed down his thighs. A smile replaced his scowl. Ah, yes, you are right.' Another slap to Yami's already reddened cheek. 'Don't think this is over yet, Pharaoh.'

Bakura reached up and undid the restraints holding Yami's arms aloft and the smaller male dropped heavily to the stone floor on his knees, unable to stand on his shaking legs. The bone jarring impact was too much shock on his system and lurching forwards onto his hands, he threw up.

Kaiba tutted. He threw two wet cloths at Bakura. 'Get him cleaned up a bit. I don't care about the blood and your load, but I will not stand for that vomit on the floor.'

'What am I, your maid?'

Kaiba snorted. 'That was your doing, you can clean it up.' He watched as Bakura lifted Yami up, who was panting, and wiped his mouth roughly. Yami was feebly trying to avoid the rag, but he was too weak. Eventually, Bakura had wiped away the puke and placed the other rag against Yami's burning forehead. Kaiba sat in a chair that reclined at a 45-degree angle. He undid his trousers and pulled them off, his boxers following quickly thereafter. He was rock hard and ready to do some damage. Mental damage that is. 'Bring him here,' he ordered Bakura.

Bakura didn't hesitate. He lifted Yami off the floor and half dragged him over to where Kaiba was sitting. The CEO leaned forwards and hoisted Yami's limp body sideways onto his lap, his erection pressing against his thigh uncomfortably. Yami shifted slightly but this just made Kaiba groan somewhat.

Kaiba pulled Yami closer to him so he could whisper to him: 'Bakura has his way, I have mine. I intend to humiliate you by making damn well sure that you enjoy every moment of this with me.'

'No,' Yami said weakly.

'Oh yes, you will. You will enjoy the feeling of my cock deep inside you. Your body will react appropriately and you will get hard, and I won't even touch you. You will have no choice but to come by the end of it.' He nuzzled the fine hairs beneath Yami's ear. 'You will beg me for more.'

Yami tried to struggle away. 'No!' he said more emphatically. Kaiba simply held onto him, his grip like a vice. He had to get away. Being raped by Bakura was one thing. The pain, he could bear it because he didn't enjoy it, but not this. He could not _enjoy_ being taken forcefully. 'I won't let you…'

Kaiba smirked and manoeuvred Yami until he was facing him on his lap straddling his thighs. He lifted the lightweight Pharaoh slightly and positioned himself. 'We'll see about that.' He lowered Yami gently onto his waiting erection slipping in easily after Bakura's assault but still finding it tight. Kaiba didn't stop until he was all the way in, which cause Yami to groan in pain and clench his eyes shut. The smaller male was being held up by Kaiba's grasp on his upper arms, but he still lifted his hands to steady himself and placed them on Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba stayed there for a moment not moving allowing Yami to get used to his size. He didn't take his eyes off the other's face.

After a short while, Yami opened his eyes, which were teary. The sting of pain automatically caused that, but he was not crying. Kaiba looked into those crimson depths, which seemed to shine from the moisture, despite the circumstance. But, he was not beaten yet. He could still make Yami cry with humiliation. Over Yami's shoulder, Kaiba could see Bakura smirking, arms folded, waiting for the inevitable.

Leaning in to kiss him, Kaiba growled when Yami turned his head. He followed him and soon got frustrated with the chase. He grasped Yami's face, forcing him to keep still and planted a hot kiss on the other's lips. Yami would not kiss back and only opened his mouth when Kaiba pinched his nose closed and he had to breathe. Kaiba wasted no time in probing Yami's mouth with his tongue. He was expecting the other to bite him, but this didn't happen. The kiss deepened further and was as sensual as Kaiba could make it. He watched as Yami's eyes closed, not in ecstasy, but scrunched shut as if he were not enjoying himself. _Or trying not to,_ Kaiba said to himself.

His hands wandered round to the back of Yami's head and began massaging him, slowly, hoping that Yami was sensitive. He broke away from the kiss and nibbled on Yami's ear and down his throat. _Bingo!_ Kaiba heard a moan of pleasure escape from Yami's kiss-bruised lips and he knew he was going to be able to accomplish his task.

Kaiba guided Yami with his large hands on Yami's buttocks to lift himself slowly from his seat and slide back down again setting a slow rhythm. He did this a numerous amount of times before letting go and seeing if the Pharaoh would continue on his own. It was a tense moment and Kaiba looked at Yami, waiting. Yami looked at him with pleading eyes. Kaiba's gaze didn't falter.

'For fuck's sake, hurry up!' Bakura said.

'Shut up,' Kaiba growled not taking his eyes away from Yami. When Yami still didn't move, he shifted his seating position a bit more upright and leaned Yami backwards slightly. Yami's instinct was to suddenly grab Kaiba around the neck to prevent from falling off onto the hard ground again, but Kaiba was keeping him steady in his arms as well. Kaiba then began thrusting his hips slowly, searching.

Yami gasped and arched his back when Kaiba's exploration found its mark. Kaiba could tell bolts of pleasure were coursing through Yami's body with every drive against his prostate. The Pharaoh's eyes were shut tight, head rolled back and panting. And to his absolute delight, exactly as he'd hoped, the slighter male's once flaccid member began swelling. He continued to thrust slowly, enjoying Yami's torture.

After a while, he pulled Yami up and squashed him possessively against his body, effectively embracing him like a lover, one arm around his shoulders, the other on his lower back once again encouraging Yami to lift up and down of his own accord. He leaned back to the 45-degree angle again taking Yami with him and began kissing him. This time, Yami did kiss back, although reluctantly. He kept his eyes closed and when Kaiba put his hands on Yami's hips, he continued to move on his own. Kaiba stole a quick glance at Bakura, who was scowling.

Ignoring the scorned thief, Kaiba broke the kiss and sat bolt upright so that Yami sat higher than him and lifted him still higher until just the head of his erection was still inside. He took a nipple into his mouth and began licking, sucking and biting gently until the nub hardened before moving onto the other one, keeping Yami in place.

Kaiba wasn't a very vocal man when it came to sex, but he wanted to try everything in order to get Yami to beg him for more. Pulling him back down slowly, he put his mouth against Yami's ear. 'You see, you're already hard. I knew that having me inside of you would bring you to this point. You can't deny that you're enjoying this. The evidence speaks for itself.' Yami didn't answer him. 'Would you rather that I do this for myself and leave you without satisfaction? That looks painfully hard, hm?' Still no answer. 'Beg me.'

Yami looked into Kaiba's eyes, defiant. 'I will never beg for anything,' he whispered back.

Kaiba's anger grew. He wanted to shove Yami off, fuck him and leave him to Bakura for the thief to do whatever he wanted with the ex-Pharaoh. But he knew he couldn't do that, simply because that would mean yet another defeat for him. 'You _will_ beg for more!' He began a rapid thrusting, which quickly had him reaching his point of no return, but equally had Yami moaning wantonly, eyes closed, mouth open, sweat dotted across his body. He slowed down so as not to push himself over the edge. He would not come until Yami had. 'Beg me to finish you off.'

Yami shook his head, his cheeks flushed from the pleasure, eyes still closed refusing to look at the CEO. He was already dangerously close to coming, especially when Kaiba slowed the thrusts and rubbed against his prostate.

'You're enjoying this. I know you are, so why not just give up?'

'No,' Yami whimpered. 'I can't.'

'Damn your pride,' Kaiba murmured. 'You can't let yourself go just for once?'

Yami opened his eyes, angry. 'You're not doing this for me; you're doing it for you. This is just another game I cannot lose. The fate of the world may not be at stake, but if I let you get away with this, both of you, where will it end?'

'It ends with you!' Kaiba said venomously. 'This is happening because time after time you have defeated us in one way or another and the only way to rebuild our esteem is to do this to you.'

'You may be able to stop after this one indiscretion satisfied that you finally got one over me, and perhaps that will be enough, but Bakura is a sick man who will stop at nothing to destroy me. He may have had his way with me earlier, but it will never stop until I am dead, and that is why I cannot let either of you get what you want!'

Yami's speech had been enough to bring him back from the edge. He was no longer erect and Kaiba cursed this. He was still teetering on the brink and he lost his already shortened temper. 'If that's the way you see it, then fine!' He surged forwards lifting Yami up still buried deep within him and slammed the Pharaoh onto the steel table. The cold of the table bit into Yami's heated flesh. Without a further word, Kaiba thrust mercilessly into him now moving to satisfy his own lust. Within mere seconds, Kaiba groaned out his orgasm, pulling out quickly and shooting his seed as far as he could. Some landed on Yami's abdomen, chest and a small amount even made it to his face.

With anger, Kaiba redressed his naked bottom half and began to leave the room. 'Bakura, come!' he ordered.

Gritting his teeth at their obvious failure, Bakura didn't argue with the command. He strode passed the naked, shivering Pharaoh and out the door.

Kaiba half turned to Yami watching as he weakly tried to sit up. 'You won, this time, but I will have my revenge on you. I will defeat you if it's the last thing I ever do!' And with that he exited the room slamming it shut and locking it.

Yami slid off the table and threw up again. When he'd finished, he retrieved the damp cloths and wiped himself off of the dried blood and rapidly drying semen. Putting them away he crawled over to where there was a makeshift cot and curled up under the blankets hiding him from view.

Once there, alone and secure, he wept.

But he would _never_ show those tears to his enemies.

Never.

END


	6. BakuraxRyouxMarikxMalik: Purple Glass

Pairing: Bakura x Ryou x Malik x Marik

Requested by: Purple Glass

Scenario: 'What I really want is a RyouxBakuraxMarikxMalik one. Ryou is so sweet and kind. I would love to see the other three fighting over  
him and then they all end up together.'

Warnings: Non-explicit yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

**Ryou's Surprise**

Three pairs of eyes, two lavender, one mahogany, stared into chocolate brown. Ryou gulp at the looks he was getting from the three men standing at the front door. They were all smiling lecherously at him. 'F...forgot your key?' he asked his look-a-like.

Bakura strode forward, the other two following close behind with backpacks. 'Yes, it would appear that way, _hikari_.'

Ryou winced at the nickname as he closed the door. Nothing good ever came out of being called that. The other three had stopped in the living room and turned to look at him again. Their gazes were unnerving! 'Did…did you want something?'

It seemed the other three had been waiting for him to ask that. They looked at each other and their smiles broadened. 'Yes, actually, we would.'

A few minutes later, Ryou was out the door with a small shopping list consisting of several bottles of alcohol, snack foods, a few movie choices (all horror, blood and gore) and the instructions that he should take no longer than an hour to get them because 'the night is young, but not that young' Malik had put.

_What are they up to?_ Ryou thought as he purchased the goods, automatically pulling out his ID for the shop keeper to see that he was in fact old enough to buy alcohol. No decent ideas came to him other than they were having a sort of 'slumber party' because as he was leaving the apartment, Marik and Malik had unpacked sleeping bags on the living room floor.

He was home within forty-five minutes after having rented the movies. He'd been unable to choose one that he wanted to watch because he hated horror films, so he got all three. If it got too much for him, he would retire to his bedroom.

'It's about time, _hikari_,' Bakura said without malice. He grabbed the items and took them to the kitchen while Marik and Malik grabbed Ryou, stripped him of his jacket and pulled him onto the barely three-seater sofa between them. _Something is definitely weird here_, Ryou thought to himself. He missed the smiles the two Egyptians gave each other.

Bakura returned with the snacks in bowls, and glasses on the first trip and all the alcohol and movies the second one. He poured out the drinks (rather larger than usual, Ryou observed), put in the first movie and dimmed the lights. He then tried to sit himself down in between Marik and Ryou.

'There isn't enough space for your fat ass,' Marik growled trying to push Bakura away.

'Sure there is,' Bakura said ignoring the 'fat ass' remark. 'Come on, Ishtar, budge up a bit,' he said to the other hikari on Ryou's right.

'I'm almost sitting on the arm as it is!'

'I could…'

'If you didn't eat all those cakes your sister makes, you might be able to squeeze up a bit more!'

'I don't mind…'

'Look, will you just move up already, Malik. Bakura is going to crush me with his huge ass.'

'I'm not going to ignore it this time!'

'Excuse me!' The two yami's and sandy-haired hikari all looked at Ryou. 'I don't mind sitting on the floor,' he said politely. He pushed Bakura off him and got up to take a seat on the plush carpet. He sipped his drink watching the screen intently reading the disclaimer ignoring the stares he was getting. 'Seriously, I don't mind.'

Bakura sank in between the two Egyptians, who both frowned. 'All right then.'

The four of them watched the very scary movie, Marik and Bakura laughing at all the beheadings, throat-tearings and blood spurts, Malik watching intently, the others' laughter slightly infectious, and Ryou sitting with a cushion in front of his face and hiding at all the tense and bloody bits.

When the movie ended, Ryou switched the lights on full blast and, obviously shaken, took a large gulp of his drink.

'Oh come on Ryou,' Malik said ibbling on some popcorn. 'These two are a lot scarier than anything you see in the movies.'

'Hey!' the two yami's protested.

'I just really hate surprises.' Ryou put his glass down, still shaking. 'How about a game?'

The other three nodded. The coffee table was pushed out the way. Ryou raised an eyebrow. None of them had mentioned what game they should play, but the three of them seemed to move with one mind, a game already clear in their plans. After a short flurry, they were seated in a ring with a bottle lying in the middle of them.

'Spin the bottle?' Ryou enquired. 'A bit childi…' He caught the other three looking at him with pleading eyes. 'On the other hand, spin the bottle sounds like fun.' He smiled and they relaxed.

'I'll go first!' Malik started and began to spin the bottle, but it was stopped by Bakura. 'Hey!'

'Remember, we need to explain the rules?' he hissed.

'I know how to play,' Ryou said.

'Oh, this game has a slight twist,' Bakura said releasing the bottle and looking slyly at Marik. 'Doesn't it?'

Marik nodded. 'Yes. You see, in order to make this game a bit more…adult…rather than just kissing, here's how it'll go…'

Marik proceeded to explain the new rules. It seemed that if the bottle landed on you once, you got a chaste kiss. If the bottle landed on you again from the same person, they kissed you with a bit more passion. Third time and they got to do a bit more, although the 'bit more' wasn't specified.

'But what are the chances of the bottle landing on the same person over and over again?' Bakura asked obviously rhetorically. The other two sniggered.

'Let's just get started, shall we?' Ryou suggested.

Malik grabbed the bottle and spun it vigorously. The four of them watched it intently and as it slowed down, Ryou found himself holding his breath. The bottle landed on him, and Malik grinned. He crawled over to where Ryou was sitting and kissed him on the mouth, but close-lipped.

When Malik pulled back, Marik grabbed the bottle. 'Um,' Ryou said. 'Isn't it my turn?'

'Oh, did we forget to mention? We don't take the turns like that. We'll just go round in a circle.'

Ryou blinked. 'Oh…okay then.'

Marik smirked and spun the bottle. It landed on Ryou. He surged over the bottle and took Ryou's lips before the smaller male could react. The kiss lingered and Bakura had to pull him back to his place before he would give it up.

Bakura went next and again the bottle landed on Ryou. Ryou raised an eyebrow, but Bakura was attached before he could say or think anything. When Bakura pulled back, Ryou was flushed. He had now been kissed by all three of them, which meant that next time, if they landed on him, the kiss would involve a bit more tongue.

Ryou spun the bottle and it landed on Marik. Ryou hesitated, but he gave the blonde darkness a peck on the lips.

Malik spun again and it pointed to Ryou. 'What is going on?' Ryou mumbled. He looked up when Malik approached him. The lavender eyes were dark with passion. Malik licked his lips before putting a hand behind Ryou's head to bring him slowly into the kiss and almost immediately pushed his tongue inside the pale man's mouth. His tongue played with Ryou's sensually and slowly and Ryou's eyes slipped closed. In the distance, he heard Bakura and Marik moaning at watching their hikaris making out with that much passion.

When they uncoupled, the two yamis sounds of disappointment were not very well disguised. Malik grinned at Ryou and winked, leaving the other quite confused. _It's like they're doing this purposefully,_ he thought. The bottle spun again stopped dead on Ryou. Now he suspected there may be some magic involved. Before he had time to think, he was knocked backwards with Marik laying on top of him holding his head between two strong hands and using his tongue like a mini penis, fucking his mouth as deeply as possible.

'Talk about overkill,' Malik mumbled.

Bakura was seething slightly. 'Alright Marik,' he growled grabbing the blonde yami by the shirt and yanked him off the stunned hikari. 'You can get frisky with the next spin.'

'What?' Ryou asked sitting upright.

'That is, if it lands on you again.' Bakura finished lamely. 'My turn.' He spun the bottle and lo and behold, it landed on Ryou again.

'This is getting silly,' Ryou said out loud as he glared at the bottle. He didn't mind the attention he was getting, but he was starting to get nervous that it seemed the others had a greater plan. He looked up when Bakura coaxed his head to move by taking his chin and tilting. He brought his lips down onto Ryou's and licked him gently to ask for entry. Unlike the other two, Bakura knew what Ryou liked.

Ryou opened his mouth and Bakura's actions were halfway between Malik's sensual slowness and Marik's forceful plunge. It was urgent, like Ryou's kiss was a drug that Bakura couldn't get enough of, but he also knew when to stop leaving the other panting and wanting more. With another quick kiss on the lips, Bakura moved back to his position.

Ryou gulped as he realised that the next spin on the bottle that landed on him meant the others would take their petting further. 'Uh, guys, I'm not really comfortable with this anymore.'

He was suddenly surrounded by the others; Bakura on his left shoulder, Malik on his right and Marik leaning on his head. 'If you are too uncomfortable to play a children's game, we can stop,' Marik said

'Thank y…'

'But, you've already got us going in other ways,' Malik said next, nuzzling his cheek.

'But…'

'And with the momentum you started, it's too hard to stop,' Bakura finished.

Again, the three moved with perfect precision, their actions almost choreographed like a well practised play. Marik moved back while Bakura pushed Ryou down so his head was resting on Marik's lap. Marik placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders to hold him down gently while Bakura kissed him to distract him from Malik working on removing his trousers.

Before he knew it, Ryou was being touched, groped and kissed from all directions, and despite his apprehension, he was getting very turned on. He was always shy in all respects so it surprised him that the boldness of the other three didn't make him more nervous. He found himself going with the flow, even when his clothes were being tugged off in various directions. Soon he was completely naked, but blushing furiously.

'He's gorgeous, Bakura,' Malik said in awe. Bakura nodded proudly.

'Very fuckable.' Marik purred inappropriately.

Bakura glared at him, but then shrugged and nodded his head again. He put on his most sexy evil smile he could muster and leaned forwards to whisper in Ryou's ear. 'Do you want to be fucked, _hikari_?'

Ah, so that's why he'd been calling him that all evening. Ryou gulped. He was so turned on and flattered by all the attention and he slowly nodded his head. He did want to be fucked. Hard and fast, gently and slowly, and lovingly. He glanced at Marik, an evil glint in his eyes; hard and fast, Malik would do it slow and gentle, like a hikari would, and Bakura, well, he loved Bakura and Bakura loved him, so it would be just the way he really liked it.

He suddenly found himself on his back with Marik above him. 'Hey, who said you get to go first?' Bakura asked angrily.

'I don't think you should be complaining. You get to have him every night, Tomb Robber,' Marik retorted stil leaning over the white-haired hikari. 'And it was my idea.'

'He's my boyfriend and hikari, so I think it should be my decision.'

'Why don't we look at this logically,' Malik suggested. 'We all know Marik is going to be rough, so he should go second. I should go first to prepare him for Marik, and then Bakura can 'console' him after the rough treatment.'

The two Yamis looked at each other. It actually was a very good idea, but they weren't going to admit that. 'That just means you get to go first!' they both said at the same time.

'Do I get a say in this?' Ryou asked.

All three of them turned to him. 'No!' they chorused and went back to arguing.

Ryou huffed. 'Then no one gets any from me.'

Three gasps were heard and Marik jumped off him. The three were on their knees, hands clasped together. 'No, please Ryou, please let us play with you!'

Ryou assumed sulk position. 'I like Malik's idea.'

'This is supposed to be spotaneous!' Bakura whined.

'But we planned it like this,' Malik said.

'We didn't plan it very well.' The three agreed with each other.

'Oh for goodness sake!' Ryou said slapping the floor. 'Will someone please come over here and ravish me?!'

He took a surprised breath as all three rushed at him. He laughed as they kissed, tickled and rubbed him, still arguing about who got to go first. He didn't care, as long as they all had fun.

This was one surprise he definitely didn't mind at all.

END.


	7. Ryou x Yugi: Uh, dunno

Pairing: Ryou x Yugi

Requested by: Umm...I'm realy sorry, but I deleted your PM message and I can't remember who you are.

If you requested this one, please come forward and I'll acknowledge you.

Scenario: Since I deleted the PM, I'll give a brief description. Ryou x Yugi. Ryou likes Yugi, but Yugi doesn't return the feelings. Ryou flips. Non-con (yes you heard me...non-con with Ryou flipping out? I wonder how popular this one chappie will be...

Warnings: Non-con, explicit yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

**Ryou-Sama**

Monday AM:

'Man, that holiday was way too short!' Jou complained as he arrived at school to join the others. 'I didn't get time to do anything fun.'

The others laughed. All he'd done was have fun! 'Did you manage to get the homework done, Jou-kun?' Yugi asked with a smile on his face. He knew he hadn't.

Jou made a face and shrugged. 'I'll just copy it off Honda.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Anzu asked. 'Honda's not exactly the brainiest of the bunch.'

'Hey!' Honda exclaimed as the bell rang to signal the first lesson.

The group parted ways and Yugi headed to his first class, which was History. The only one of his friends in this class with him was Ryou Bakura, but he hadn't shown up at school yet. _I guess Ryou-kun is running late_, Yugi thought as he sat in his desk and glanced over at the empty desk where Ryou usually sat. He turned back to the teacher as he began taking role.

'Akito, Yuki?'

'Here, Sensei!'

'Amaya, Renge?'

'Here, Sensei!'

'Bakura, Ryou?' Silence. 'Bakura, Ryou?' Everyone looked around. The teacher shrugged. 'I guess there's a first time for everything,' he mumbled.

He was just about to mark Ryou down as not present when the door to the class slid open and Ryou stood there holding his bag and books panting with a flushed face. 'I'm here, Sensei!' he rasped. 'Gomen, I missed the bus.'

'Please just take your seat, Bakura-chan.'

'H…hai, Sensei.' Ryou shuffled through his class mates as they sniggered at his lateness and he took his seat quickly and opened his books while role was still being taken. Yugi caught his eye and he smiled and waved at the other boy. Yugi smiled and waved back.

'Mutou, Yugi!'

Yugi eeped and turned back to the front. 'Here!' he said and blushed when the teacher glared at him for not paying attention.

Role finished and the teacher put the register away. 'Right now, I'm sure you all know that this semester's project is coming up and we will be dealing with Ancient History. You will divide into teams of two and pick a civilisation that you would like to research together.' The class was a flutter of mixed groans and excited chattering. Some people were already taking to their friends about getting together. 'Ahem!' They all stopped talking and faced forwards again. 'To avoid fights over who should be paired with whom, I have already chosen the teams. Some of you may be happy to know that the ones who are struggling with this subject have been paired with a stronger pupil in the hopes that the weaker one will learn how the other copes with the subject.' Some of the more advanced pupils mumbled about their grades being brought down by the stupid ones, but he ignored this. 'Right, these are your teams, and there will be no swapping.'

Yugi put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his palm. _I wonder who I'll be paired with, he thought. I'm quite good with History, and I especially love Ancient History._

'Mutou…and Bakura.'

Yugi's head shot up. _But, Ryou-kun is also good with History…isn't he?_ He quickly turned to look at his 'partner' and saw Ryou blushing slightly, but he smiled weakly and shrugged. Yugi smiled reassuringly, as if to tell him not to worry.

'Now that you're in pairs, you can pick any Civilisation you want and discuss the differences between certain cultures, but that will have to wait until later, because here is that test I promised you to see what you remember from last semester…'

The whole class groaned.

Monday PM:

'Hi, Yugi-kun,' Ryou said as he sat down next to the diminutive teen at the lunch table. Anzu, Honda and Jou were there too. 'So, what do you think of that project we have to do? Oh, and just to let you know, I am good at History, just not as good as you, but don't worry, I won't bring your grade down!'

Yugi smiled. 'It's okay, Ryou-kun. I didn't think you would.'

'What project?' Anzu asked sipping on her juice.

'We have to pick a civilisation from ancient times and discuss two different cultures,' Yugi answered munching on his sandwich. 'We haven't had time to discuss which though.'

'What about Ancient Egypt?' Ryou suggested without thinking too hard about it.

'Yeah!' Jou quipped. 'Hey, you could do the differences between Palace life and life as a peasant!'

Yugi looked at Ryou. 'You know, that's not a bad idea at all. We do have two friends who experienced it first hand. We can get Yami-san to explain about Palace life and Bakura-san to tell us about his life as a thief.'

Ryou took a bite of an apple. 'That is a good idea.' Jou beamed proudly that he'd come up with such a fine idea. 'But, do you think they will be receptive?'

'Yami-san will, I'm sure, now that he's got his memories back. And Bakura-san, well, you know him better; would he be willing to answer our questions?'

Ryou nodded. 'He seems to have turned over a new leaf and is behaving. I'm sure he won't begrudge us that information. But we'll definitely have to back up the information with other resources, because, who's going to believe that we got first hand information from a Pharaoh and Thief from 3000 years ago?'

Yugi nodded his head. 'It's settled then. We'll ask our respective yamis this evening, and tomorrow after school we can go to the library to get some books?'

Ryou nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tuesday AM:

'Good morning, Ryou-kun!' Yugi greeted his friend as they met on their way to their next History class. 'How did it go with Bakura-san last night?'

Ryou smiled. 'It was fine. He was a little surprised since I've never asked about it before. I used to think maybe it would drag up bad memories, but he was more than happy to share his experience. He got a bit too graphic at some points though. I really didn't need to know how he gutted an insubordinate for disobeying him, or how he killed this guard and that guard I got lots of good reference notes though.' They got to class and Ryou sat in his desk. 'What about Yami-san?'

Yugi stalled heading over to his seat. 'He was fine too. Now that he's got his memories back he said he'd be happy to help, but you know, he wasn't Pharaoh for very long before he was sealed in the Puzzle.'

'Will that be a problem?' Ryou asked looking concerned.

Yugi shook his head. 'He remembers what things were like from the point of view of a Prince and knew a lot of what his Father was doing too, so he should be a big help.' At that point, other students walked in and they had to hush about speaking such things. 'We'll talk later.'

Ryou nodded as Yugi went to his seat.

* * *

Tuesday PM:

'I don't think I've ever been to your place, Yugi-kun,' Ryou mentioned as Yugi opened the door leading up to the apartment. They had decided to do the research at Yugi's place since he was closer to the library.

'Well, welcome then,' Yugi smiled as he showed Ryou around.

'Where's Yami-san? And your Grandpa?'

Yugi dumped his books on the lounge coffee table and went to the small kitchen to make some tea for them both. 'Grandpa is away on an excursion in Egypt, and Yami-san should be at work by now. He got a job in a restaurant as a waiter.' He laughed. 'Grandpa asked him to mind the shop, but he said he'd be too distracted by all the merchandise to serve customers. Luckily, a friend of Grandpa's looks after the shop for us. I help sometimes.' He paused. 'So I don't have to skip on my homework during school time.'

Ryou nodded with understanding. 'Shall we get started?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Wednesday PM:

Yugi hadn't had History class with Ryou that morning, but they had a free period later and were going to compare notes between Yami and Bakura's experiences with the information they'd gleaned from the various books last night.

'I've started dreaming about Egypt now,' Ryou said with a paler-than-usual face. 'The horror stories Bakura-san tells me gives me nightmares!'

'I'm sure he's exaggerating,' Yugi said with a nose in a book. 'But you know, there isn't that much information from a peasant's point of view, mainly because they couldn't read or write or pay enough money to scribes to tell their tale, so we only have Bakura-san's stories to go by and the few books that scholars have put together.'

'I don't think it will matter much, Yugi-kun,' Ryou said smiling brightly. 'I think they'll be impressed with our comparison overall.' Yugi nodded and went back to reading the book. 'Um…Yugi-kun?'

'Hai?'

Ryou rubbed the back of his head. 'Can we get together again tonight to go through our things? I know the project isn't due for a month, but I think the quicker we gather the information the more time we will have to chop and change the presentation.'

Yugi blinked. 'Sure, Ryou-kun. I wasn't doing anything except homework anyway. Yami-san is working again tonight.'

Ryou seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 'Thank you.' He noticed Yugi's look of concern. 'Oh, don't worry, it's not anything to do with Bakura-san! I just want to get this out of the way.'

'If you're sure…'

Ryou waved his hand dismissively. 'No, really, everything is okay.' He picked up a book. 'But, I did want to say that I'm glad I'm doing the project with you. I'm glad we have this chance to get closer.'

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad we can become closer too, Ryou-kun.' He went back to his book, not noticing the very happy look on Ryou's face.

Later:

Yugi stretched. 'Ahh! I think that's enough for tonight.' He looked at the clock. 'Wow, its 11.10pm! I'd better get some sleep.'

Ryou started to pack the books away. Yugi reached to help him and their two hands brushed against each other. Yugi quickly whipped his hand away. 'Whoops! Gomen, Ryou-kun.'

Ryou rubbed his hand where Yugi had touched him. 'It's okay.'

They continued packing up in silence. Yugi glanced at his friend every once in a while and noticed he was smiling. It was good to see Ryou smile, but Yugi wondered if something more was going on. He shook the thought away and when the room was free from their strewn books, Ryou stood up and stretched. 'Yugi-kun, does Yami-san work often?'

Yugi nodded. 'He works as often as he can, to help with the extra food he consumes and rent and the like. He sleeps mostly during the day and works very late at night, usually only coming home at 3am. Sometimes he does a day shift if there are special preparations to make, in which case he finishes his shift at 10pm, but this hardly ever occurs.' He shrugged. 'I don't get to see him very often, but that's okay. We spent enough time together before, and when we do see each other, its quality time.'

'And, do you and he…I mean…I know you like Anzu-chan, but do you share a special connection with him, you know, like…' Ryou hesitated hoping Yugi got his point.

Yugi blushed. 'You mean, him and me, like I would want to with girls? No, not really. I mean, we do share a special bond although our mind link doesn't work anymore, but he and I have never…done anything.'

Ryou's eyes widened. 'I didn't mean to imply…'

Yugi shook his hands. 'No, no! It's okay, I don't mind. I mean yes, I would like to, you know, with Anzu-chan, but I'm not opposed to, you know, other men.' He laughed nervously, then stopped. 'Why, do you and Bakura-san…?'

It was Ryou's turn to splutter. 'No, nothing like that! He and I don't, I mean, we did once or twice at first; he was so happy to get his own body again, but he likes someone else anyway, and I like someone else, and yes, he is a 'he', but I don't care about that, do you?'

Yugi had already answered that question, but the moment was just so nerve-wracking that they were both going round in circles. 'No! Of course not. I don't care, I mean, I don't mind, I'm not bothered.'

'Oh, good!' They both stared at each other. 'Well, thanks for letting me come by tonight as well. I guess I'll be going.' He turned to leave.

'Ryou-kun, wait.'

Ryou turned back, his eyes brightening. 'Yes?'

Yugi gulped. 'I'll see you tomorrow. And if you want, you can come again tomorrow night so we can do more research. Yami-san will be working late again, so I won't be distracted or anything.'

Ryou smiled and then left leaving Yugi to slump onto his bed with relief.

* * *

Thursday PM

After another day without History together, Ryou and Yugi met up after school and went back to Yugi's place to continue with their project.

Ryou laughed. 'You know, Yugi-kun; I think people have started to talk about us hanging out so much together. I think they think we're seeing each other.'

Yugi smiled unsurely. 'As in, they think we're boyfriends?'

'Yes, isn't that silly?'

'It's only silly because it's not true.'

They continued researching, but Ryou seemed distracted. 'You remember I said there was someone I liked?'

'Hai.'

'Don't you want to know who it is?'

'Well, it's really none of my business if you don't want people to know. I wouldn't ask, Ryou-kun, but if you want to tell me, I'll listen.'

Ryou sighed. He was clearly warring with himself. 'I…don't think I'm ready to tell anyone.'

Yugi smiled. 'That's okay.' He put his hand on Ryou's knee and patted it. 'It's hard to tell the one you love you have feelings for them.'

Ryou glanced at Yugi's lingering hand, then up at his face. Yugi frowned when he suddenly couldn't read the expression in his friend's brown eyes. He quickly retracted his hand from the knee, but Ryou caught it causing him to jump. 'I like you, Yugi-kun.'

'Me?' Yugi squeaked. He'd never considered Ryou as anything more than a friend. But suddenly, all coherent thought flew from his mind as Ryou leaned in to kiss him on the lips. When they broke apart a few seconds later, Yugi was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, unsure of what had just happened or what to say.

Ryou looked at him awaiting a response. 'Yugi-kun, I've liked you for a very long time and I'm hoping you like me too.' He ran a hand nervously up Yugi's chest and neck, feeling the rapid heart-beat in the other's jugular. 'Do you like me?'

Yugi closed his mouth feeling like a fool. He now knew why Ryou had been acting so weirdly around him during this project.

_'Can we get together again tonight to go through our things? I know the project isn't due for a month, but I think the quicker we gather the information the more time we will have to chop and change the presentation.'_

_'Thank you. Oh, don't worry, it's not anything to do with Bakura-san! I just want to get this out of the way.'_

_'No, really, everything is okay. But, I did want to say that I'm glad I'm doing the project with you. I'm glad we have this chance to get closer.'_

_'Do you share a special connection with him, you know, like…'_

_'I like someone else, and yes, he is a 'he'.'_

_'You know, Yugi-kun; I think people have started to talk about us hanging out so much together. I think they think we're seeing each other.'_

Yugi didn't know what to say. 'Um…I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it.'

'Oh.' Ryou looked defeated.

Yugi's lips tingled where they had been kissed. 'I'm sorry, Ryou-kun. I like you as a friend, I just never thought about you in that manner and until yesterday, I didn't even know you were into guys, so it's a bit of a shock, and…' He knew he was rambling, and nothing he said seemed to make the situation any less tense. In the end, he quieted. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' Ryou said in a whisper. 'It was a long shot.' He looked up. 'I hope we can still be friends.'

Yugi smiled. 'Of course we can.'

It was still awkward between them as the rest of the research was done. At 9pm, Ryou made his excuses and said they'd catch up tomorrow. Yugi agreed and with relief, he walked Ryou down to the front door.

'Oh!' Yugi exclaimed and stopped as Ryou opened the door to leave.

'What?' he asked.

Yugi picked up a pair of keys. 'Looks like Yami-san forgot his keys at home.'

'Oh dear!'

Yugi picked up the phone and quickly dialled Yami's number. It went through to voicemail as he knew it would because the other wasn't allowed to have it on at work. 'Hi, Yami-san!' he said cheerfully. 'You baka, you left your keys here! And I am not waiting for you to come home at 3am before going to bed. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Hope you're having a good shift!' He put the phone down. 'Gomen, Ryou-kun. I wanted to phone him before I forgot and locked the door and then he wouldn't be able to get it.'

Ryou laughed. 'I can sympathise! I got locked out once. Bakura had to take over so he could break in without being seen or breaking anything. I didn't hear the end of it for ages!' They both laughed. 'Anyway, Yugi-kun, I'm going to leave you to get some rest. And thank you for not…you know…hating me…about earlier.'

Yugi sighed. 'I'm sorry about my reaction. I'll think about what you said. I just don't know if I have those feelings for you, but it doesn't mean they're not there.'

Ryou nodded. 'I understand. See you tomorrow, Yugi-chan.'

Yugi was slightly surprised at being called –chan, but figured it had to be a slip up on Ryou's part. 'Good night, Ryou-kun.'

Later:

Yugi cracked his eyes open slightly at the sound of someone walking slowly up the hallway. Ugh, why does Yami-san have to be so loud? Blinking his eyes until his vision wasn't so blurry, he looked over at his clock. It was only a little after midnight. Strange…he shouldn't be home so early. Not worrying too much about it, Yugi closed his eyes again waiting for the inevitable click of Yami's door closing, but a few minutes passed and there was no further sound. Maybe I missed it. I may as well go say hello.

He got out of bed and shuffled over to the door rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened it and in the darkness, he could make out a shadow of a person standing in front of his door. 'Yami-san?' he enquired, squinting to see who it was.

Without warning, the figure leapt forwards and shoved him back inside the room with such force he stumbled and fell to the floor with a surprised cry. He fumbled in the darkness to get back to his feet, but whoever it was grabbed him and pinned him to the carpet. His eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness and he couldn't see who it was. 'Get off me!' he shouted. A gloved hand went over his mouth to quiet him and he knew then it definitely wasn't Yami.

'Shut up and you won't get hurt,' the man growled. It was definitely masculine. The man bore his entire weight on Yugi and forced the air out of his body through his nose. He began struggling when he needed to take another breath. The unknown attacker shifted slightly so that he wasn't crushing the small teen anymore and Yugi sucked air through his nose quickly. 'No one is here to help you. I want to make my intentions very clear so you are not confused. I am not here to steal your possessions, I'm not here to hurt or kill you or anyone else; I simply want your body.'

Yugi squeaked behind the man's hand. His body? What did he mean? He began to mumble questions to the other, but the hand prevented him.

With a light chuckle, the man leaned up slightly still pinning Yugi to the floor. 'What I mean is, I want to have sex with you.' Yugi squeaked again, but stayed still. 'Now, I will move my hand, and you will do exactly what I tell you. You will not scream otherwise I will hurt you, and I don't want to do that. Do you understand?'

Yugi nodded his head quickly. He certainly didn't want the man to do what he intended, but he didn't want to be hurt in the process too. Rule number one about being in a vulnerable position; wait for an opportunity to escape rather than struggle. If no opportunity is available, the path of least resistance would result in the least damage.

'Good,' the man said. He slowly removed his hand and Yugi didn't make a sound. 'Excellent. Now, I'm going to get off you and I want you to remove your pyjamas and get on the bed.'

'Please,' Yugi whispered. 'Tell me why you're doing this?' His eyes were adjusting to the gloom, but it seemed the man was wearing all black as well as a ski-mask to cover his head. Only his eyes and mouth were uncovered.

The man didn't move yet. 'All in good time. Now; will you do what I say, or will I have to hurt you?'

Yugi shook his head. 'I'll…I'll do it, but please, I want to know why when I have, okay?'

The man nodded his head. Yugi could see it now. 'Okay, as you wish.'

The attacker got off Yugi and watched as Yugi stood up slowly. Yugi reached for his buttons and slowly began undoing them, tears starting to roll down his face. If only he had his mind-link with Yami, he could call out to him, but unfortunately, that wasn't possible anymore. He then remembered that the door was unlocked. Oh god, why didn't I wait for Yami-san to come home? At the very least I should have locked the door and set an alarm to open it again closer to the time.

His top fluttered to the floor and the boy immediately went to cover himself. He wouldn't ordinarily be ashamed to show his skin; he did it quite frequently during PE at school when swimming, but this situation seemed to call for the humility. When the man didn't say anything, he knew he was waiting for him to take the trousers off too. Taking a deep breath, he began to lower them. They pooled at his feet and he stepped backwards out of them. He was trying to put as much distance between him and the stranger as possible. He now stood in only his boxers.

'Very good,' the man said. 'Now get on the bed.'

'You…you said you'd tell me why you were doing this.' Yugi was trembling. The night was cool even though the days were still warm and he was very aware of his state of undress.

The man stepped forwards. 'I will tell you when you get on the bed.'

Yugi got onto the bed slowly. He considered diving on and switching on his side light, hopefully blinding the man temporarily, but it would probably blind him too and he didn't want to make him angry. 'Now, tell me.'

The other got onto the bed and crawled over to where Yugi was hunched by his pillows. Yugi quickly grabbed one and covered his small body with it, using it as a shield. The man grabbed the pillow and tugged it gently trying to get it away from him. Yugi resisted slightly, but his grip loosened after a few minutes fighting. The pillow was thrown aside. 'Don't hide yourself. I will be seeing you in your entirety very soon.'

'Why are you doing this?' Yugi said slightly more boldly. 'You said you would tell me!'

The man crept up to his knees and pulled Yugi's bent legs out from under him causing the smaller male to yelp in fright and hit his head on the headboard before finding himself on his back and the attacker leaning over him, his legs spreading Yugi's wide and his hands pressing down on his shoulders. 'I've wanted you for a long time, Yugi-chan.'

Something about the way he said 'Yugi-chan' caused recognition in Yugi's mind. No one except teachers and his mother called him –chan. Even his grandfather called him –kun. But Ryou had called him –chan earlier. Could this be…? 'R…Ryou-kun?'

The man lifted his hand and Yugi thought he might be struck. He flinched, but the hand continued up to remove the black-ski-mask. Once removed, it was tossed to the floor to join Yugi's clothes. Yugi's eyes widened as what little light that was filtering into the room illuminated long white hair. 'Call me 'Ryou-sama', my little Yugi-chan.'

'S…sama?' Yugi asked when his brain registered his friend. 'Ryou-kun, what's going on? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!'

'Oh, Yugi-chan,' Ryou said almost sadly. 'You know we'll never be friends again, not truly anyway. I gave you my feelings and you shunned them. I took a chance that you would reciprocate, but it failed.'

'No, you don't know that yet! I could have had feelings for you; I just needed time to find them for myself.'

'It's too late, Yugi-chan,' Ryou continued. 'I've already made the decision and just like me telling you about my feelings, doing this will change everything between us.' He paused and looked thoughtful. 'I was wondering how I would do it, and then I heard you telling Yami that you would leave the door unlocked for him, and I knew this would be a good chance, especially with him working until late.' He smiled. 'At this rate, I'll be finished by the time he comes back.'

'You…have been planning this?' Yugi struggled against Ryou's grip, but the taller teen was surprisingly strong for his lithe body. 'No, I don't believe you are Ryou-kun! You must be Bakura-san; Ryou-kun would never do this!'

Ryou pressed harder on Yugi's shoulders causing the little one to gasp in pain. 'Let me tell you a little something that you may not realise, Yugi-chan; Bakura-san might have thieved and killed occasionally in his past and tried to gather all the items for his own devious purpose, but one thing he would never do is take someone against their will. It takes too much effort. Better to rid himself of them quickly.' He gripped harder. 'It's always the quiet, reserved ones that you least expect.'

Ryou leaned forwards and took Yugi's lips in a bruising kiss. Yugi struggled to get away, but the pressure Ryou was putting on the kiss meant Yugi couldn't move his head. He thrashed his legs wildly, but couldn't gain any effective leverage. He only succeeded in bumping his groin against a noticeable bulge in Ryou's trousers and this caused him the freeze.

Ryou broke the kiss and looked down at the horrified teen. 'You can see how much I want you.'

'Ryou-kun,' Yugi begged. 'Please don't do this. I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll still be your friend, but if you go through with this, you will regret it, not because I will do anything, but because I know you; you won't be able to live with it.'

Ryou laughed. 'That's what you think.'

'Does Bakura-san know what you're doing?'

Ryou's eyes narrowed. 'No, and he doesn't need to know. He isn't a part of me anymore. He has nothing to do with this.' He pulled back slightly. 'Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Yugi-chan. The easy way is you let me love you and I will be gentle, which is the option I would much rather prefer, or the hard way, which is that I have to hurt you, bind and gag you to stop you from squirming and making too much noise, and you will get no pleasure from it.' He glanced over to the clock. It was half past midnight. He had at least two hours before he had to leave. 'You have thirty seconds to make up your mind.'

Yugi's heart had been pumping wildly and he could hear the blood rushing around in his ears as a headache developed. He was usually okay under pressure, but this was a whole different story. He wasn't being given a very good choice. Be raped, or be raped and made to feel pleasure from it. Yugi didn't want to feel pleasure under these circumstances, and if he struggled, he was sure Ryou wouldn't kill him, but then again, he didn't think Ryou would do something like this!

'Ten seconds, Yugi-chan.'

Better to be safe than sorry. Co-operate with him; the path of least resistance. 'I won't struggle,' he said reluctantly and quietly. 'But what will you do after with me?'

Ryou smiled at the first part. The smile faded somewhat at the question. 'We'll bridge that gap when we get to it.'

Yugi shuddered as Ryou slid a hand up his chest, but he didn't try to shy away. Kisses followed the trail of the hand and Yugi just lay on the bed as still as possible. He closed his eyes tightly trying to escape in his mind, but all he could feel were Ryou's soft touches and lips ghosting along his skin. He gasped when something wet flicked at a nipple repeatedly. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment at the unwanted pleasure that coursed through his body.

The tongue left him. 'Open you eyes, Yugi-chan,' Ryou commanded softly. 'You don't need to hide.' Yugi opened his eyes and unbidden tears slid down his face. Ryou tilted his head slightly to the side. 'Don't be sad. Because you chose this, I want you to enjoy it as well. I promise it will be like nothing you've felt before.'

Yugi felt like asking him how he knew, how was he so experienced, and then he realised that Ryou had already answered that question.

_'No, nothing like that! He and I don't, I mean, we did once or twice at first, but he likes someone else anyway…'_

Yugi was snapped out of his memory to the rustling of clothes being removed above him. He held his breath whilst Ryou exposed more of his pale skin. 'Let's have some light in here, shall we?' Ryou got off the bed and sidled over to Yugi's skylight. He slid back the blind and let the moonlight and artificial street lamp light filter in. 'There, much better.'

Yugi remained on the bed, not daring to move. He didn't know what to expect from Ryou anymore, and the idea that Ryou could still hurt him, possibly kill him, was still fresh in his mind. He watched as the now illuminated white-haired teen removed the rest of his clothing until he was naked, his erection half formed. He approached the bed and tugged at Yugi's boxers. 'Take these off.'

It was almost a request. The lilt in his voice had been asking, not telling and he was as soft spoken as ever. Yugi nearly believed he was doing this of his own free will, and he didn't hesitate very much. After all, Ryou had become vulnerably naked first. He slowly lowered his boxers and discarded them to the floor. He remained sitting awaiting Ryou's next move.

Ryou got back onto the bed and pushed Yugi back down slowly by kissing him. He pushed his tongue between Yugi's lips and delved deeper into the moist cavern mapping out each crevice. Removing his tongue, but keeping his lips pressed against Yugi's he mumbled, 'Kiss me back, please?'

Yugi had remained stoic during the kiss, not assisting, but the pleading in Ryou's voice made him feel awkward. Why should he do any of the work if he was the one being forced into it? But, being he was who he was and the fact he had decided to take the easy way, he relented. When Ryou went back for a second taste, Yugi moved his lips with Ryou's and circled his tongue around the other. And, for some reason, it felt quite nice, and he found his eyes sliding closed.

He opened his eyes again when Ryou pulled slowly away, and lowered between his legs, their groins pressing against one another. Yugi could feel rather than see that Ryou was now fully erect, but he was still flaccid, his body still in slight shock from the situation. That changed when Ryou slid down his body licking his tongue along his chest and abdomen to come to rest just above the soft flesh. He proceeded to lick at Yugi's member, positioning it so that it was upright and licked the underside.

Yugi's skin prickled as a tingle washed over him. It felt ticklish, but not in a bad way, the blood rushing to the area being attended to and Ryou didn't stop there. As the flesh swelled, Ryou took it wholly into his mouth and looked up at Yugi, who had lifted himself onto his elbows, and eyes sparkling in the moonlight, he began to suck slowly.

Yugi dropped his head back to the pillow and moaned and the sensation overwhelmed him. He was still a virgin in all respects; no one had ever done anything like this with him, he'd never done anything like it to anyone, and only once had he touched himself, after which he burned with shame.

He felt himself swelling even more within the hot confines of Ryou's wet mouth. His tongue was expertly flicking him in a very sensitive spot at the tip of his penis causing him to gasp each time. His hands curled into fists as a coil within him tightened, gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it. He lifted his hips up to meet Ryou's downward motion so that the other would take him deeper. The feeling was amazing. Then Ryou sped up and Yugi screamed as he felt the coil snap and he exploded into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou pulled away and swallowed Yugi's semen whilst the other trembled coming down from his high. While he was distracted, Ryou sucked on two of his fingers and pressed one into Yugi's opening. Yugi jerked slightly at the touch, but he was boneless to move from his recent orgasm. The finger was buried as deeply as possible before being pulled out slowly and the second finger added. 'Oh, Yugi-chan, you look so beautiful lying there like that,' he commented.

Yugi was currently laying with his arms loose at his sides and legs opened wide. He was flushed and panting and he opened his eyes to look at Ryou. Ryou's eyes had darkened to almost black and he was smirking; if his hair were more spiked, Yugi would have continued to be under the impression that this was Bakura and not his friend. His eyes snapped shut as the two fingers inside him dug deeper still and hit a bundle of nerves and he whimpered.

Ryou continued stretching the other teen, preparing him for a much larger intrusion. 'Yugi-chan, I said I wouldn't hurt you.' He removed his fingers and leaned over the bed. He rummaged in his trouser pockets and pulled out a small tube of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and spread the cool gel onto his erection. He moaned at the feeling. 'I won't hurt you, but this is your first time, so it might be uncomfortable, but I promise you, once we get started, you will think you're in heaven.'

'I'm scared,' Yugi said, tears returning to his eyes.

'Don't be scared. It may sting a little, but the pleasure will be greater.'

'No,' Yugi sniffed. 'I'm not scared of the pain. I'm scared of you, Ryou-s…sama.'

Ryou paused. He had one hand on Yugi's knee to keep it wide and the other was holding his slicked organ guiding it towards Yugi's passage. He acknowledged the statement with a curt nod of his head and continued to press forwards. He toyed with the opening and pushed allowing the head to penetrate.

Yugi hissed in pain as the large member entered him stretching him wider than the two fingers previously. Waiting patiently for Yugi to adjust, Ryou held still for several moments before pushing in further until he was buried to the hilt. Again he waited for Yugi to accommodate him. 'Are you okay?' he asked concerned. Yugi managed to nod his head. He was back to clutching the sheets and his eyes were tightly closed. 'Yugi-chan, look at me.' Yugi opened his eyes to see Ryou looking very concerned. 'If you close your eyes, you'll only think about the pain. If you keep them open and look at me, you can focus on me instead of anything else. Once the pain dissipates, then you can close your eyes, because the pleasure will intensify.'

Yugi nodded again and Ryou pulled out slowly before pushing back in as slowly. He moved like this for several minutes until Yugi moaned in pleasure. Ryou smiled and sped up slightly. When he had a good rhythm going, he leaned forwards and put his arms through Yugi's and gripped him by the shoulders, his elbows bent for leverage and pressed their lower bodies tightly together. He then rocked back and forth, their pelvises causing friction against Yugi's once again hardening penis. Yugi made little noises each time Ryou tilted forwards, when the most pressure was on him.

'I want to make you come again, Yugi-chan. I know you're tired, but I want you to feel it again, and I want you to call my name when you do.' He kissed Yugi on the mouth. 'Can you do that for me?'

'I'll…try,' Yugi panted.

He closed his eyes as Ryou lifted himself up again and began pounding inside the now slick passage. He was moaning loudly, arching his back to try and get Ryou to hit that spot like his fingers had. He wrapped his legs around the slim pale waist and lifted himself into the thrusts to get him deeper. Eventually, Ryou pulled out and changed their positions. Now Yugi was on top of Ryou with the white-haired teen leaning against the headboard for support, not quite flat on his back. 'If you want to hit that spot, you'll have to ride me.' He guided Yugi down onto him and the smaller male slid down the shaft slowly, moaning as it went the deepest yet.

Yugi's eyes shot open and he cried out to the ceiling as the tip of Ryou's erection nudged against his prostate. Almost immediately, Ryou grabbed Yugi's hips and bounced him up and down on top of him, faster and faster. Yugi could barely keep up with the pace, but each time he was brought down, those nerves were hit and sent bolts of pleasure through his body. He felt that coil tightening again and knew that Ryou would achieve his goal.

'Come on, Yugi-chan. Come on.' Ryou encouraged him. 'Come for me and say my name.'

'Ryou-sama,' Yugi panted. He forgot all about the rape and started enjoying himself. 'Please, it feels good.'

'That's it,' Ryou said elated that he was making Yugi feel such pleasure. He grit his teeth as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. 'Come on!'

Yugi wasn't sure how they were keeping the pace. His legs ached from the unused muscles getting a different workout and his hips he felt would be bruised from Ryou's grip. The smaller male leaned back slightly and whimpered as his orgasm built. He wanted to touch himself, but Ryou wanted to make him come.

He gasped when one of Ryou's pale hands left his hip and grabbed his erection, tugging at it gently. He was so sensitive that it took less that a few strokes to get him to release. He stopped moving as the intense feelings crashed into him and he threw his head back, back arched and screamed, 'Ryou-samaaaaaaaa!'

The feeling of joy that Yugi had cried out his name in ecstasy, his muscles clamping down on him and the warm seed coating his hand and chest tipped Ryou over the edge and he came hard within the other sitting up suddenly to hug Yugi's body close to him as he orgasmed. 'Yugi-chan!' he cried. 'Oh, Yugi-chan!'

As his climax died down, Ryou fell back onto the pillows bringing Yugi with him. Yugi didn't resist and flopped on top of him, his legs still bent at the knees. They were both panting hard from the exertion and Yugi trembled every now and then as the feeling calmed. After a while, he sat up, Ryou still embedded within him, the white haired teen relaxing his arms and letting them come to rest on Yugi's legs. He put his hands against Ryou's damp chest and looked at him in the dim light. Ryou's hair was fanned out around him making him look ethereal with his pale skin, flushed on his cheeks and a satisfied, but slight smile on his lips. 'So, what now, Ryou-sama?'

Ryou closed his eyes with sleep on the edge of his mind. 'That's up to you, Yugi-kun,' he replied reverting back to a more respected title. 'I had to do it, and I'm glad I did; it was so much better than I imagined. If you want to report this to the authorities or Yami-san, then I will accept that. However, if you can see that I simply want to love you, and as promised, didn't hurt you and never would, then perhaps we could move forward, continue with our project and afterward, emerge as a couple?' He opened his warm brown eyes and gave a pleading look to the other teen.

Yugi looked away and down at the floor. He was scared at first of what Ryou would do, and it had ended with such bliss that he couldn't even describe it, but that couldn't erase the fact he had just been raped, and by a good friend too. 'You forced me. I don't know if I can forgive that.'

Ryou closed his eyes again and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'I…I'm sorry.'

They sat in silence for a moment, Yugi could feel Ryou's now softening member sliding out of him followed by his seed. He got of him and Ryou didn't stop him. He fetched some tissue and gave some to the other to clean himself up. Ryou accepted it silently while Yugi retreated to the bathroom.

Yugi leaned on the sink wiping away the semen trailing down his legs and a bit where his own seed had got on himself. When he'd finished, he looked in the mirror expecting to look different. He'd had sex for the first time, with another boy, another boy that had raped him. _But, why don't I feel angry or upset? Why do I feel…good?_

When he returned, Ryou was already dressed and ready to leave. 'I really am sorry, Yugi-kun. I will await the fate I have brought on myself.' He turned to leave, and Yugi didn't stop him.

* * *

Friday AM:

Yugi walked into school and looked around. He couldn't see Ryou anywhere, but they had History first period together, so unless he was staying home, either ashamed of what he had done or perhaps fled in fear, then he would see him soon.

He went to the classroom and was not surprised when Ryou wasn't there and sat down in his chair. As the rest of the class filtered in, he kept an eye on the door for the pale boy. When the teacher arrived just before the bell, he shook his head and faced the front. The bell rang and it was time for role call again.

'Akito, Yuki?'

'Here, Sensei!'

'Amaya, Renge?'

'Here, Sensei!'

'Bakura, Ryou?' Silence. 'Bakura, Ryou?' Everyone looked around. Yugi didn't. He had a feeling Ryou wouldn't be at school today. The teacher sighed. 'Second time in a week? What has gotten into that boy?' He put a cross next to Ryou's name.

Just then the door slid open. 'Gomen, Sensei. I missed the bus…again.' Ryou stood sheepishly waiting for the teacher to motion for him to sit down. The teacher nodded and replaced the cross with a tick and Ryou slid down in his seat.

Yugi looked over at him astonished. He had a miserable look on his face; in fact, he looked like he had been crying all night. Ryou only looked ahead, not even glancing at Yugi. Yugi looked back to the front of the class saddened. At least if Ryou could have looked smug about what had happened, he could hate him, but he didn't, and he hadn't hurt him. Yes, he'd forced himself on him, but it was not terrible, but Yugi wasn't sure if he'd had feelings for the other before, and now any feelings he had, he wasn't sure he could trust them.

He'd gone to bed and fallen asleep quite easily after Ryou had left, feeling strangely satisfied, and he didn't flinch or think anything bad was going to happen when he heard Yami come home. He hadn't immediately run to him and told him what had happened, nor had he had any inclination to call the police. The memories of the night's activities replayed over through his mind and he wondered if they were distorted in any way, because he couldn't remember it being so bad. In fact, special feelings rushed to his groin every time he thought about Ryou's mouth taking him in and the feeling of his erection filling him.

He glanced over at Ryou and eventually, the other looked over at him. Their eyes locked, and neither looked away from embarrassment. After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi smiled slightly at Ryou. He saw Ryou's face immediately brighten up and he seemed to look relieved. Yugi mouthed that they would talk later and Ryou nodded.

'Mutou, Yugi!'

Yugi eeped and turned back to the front. 'Here! Gomen, Sensei,' he said and blushed when the teacher glared at him for not paying attention again. The minute the teacher's attention went elsewhere, Yugi turned to Ryou with a blush and Ryou laughed quietly while Yugi suppressed a giggle.

END

* * *

Well, there you go. Sorry for the totally unbelieveable ending. 'Oh, there someone goes again, rape ends with happiness, which invariably doesn't happen'. Whatever. Please review and tell me if this first real challenge went well...I hope it did, I really enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and can someone tell me if I got the suffixes (sufficies?) correct. Thanks.


	8. Bakura x Yugi

I'm afraid that I can't continue with your requests. My head isn't in it at the moment and I've got so much going on at the moment that I'm just snatching a few mins on the PC here and there. I also want to try and concentrate on Second Chance and Helpless.

But, I don't want to leave you in the lurch, so here is a pair that I love and I got this idea reading another fic on a different site; similar circumstances, but otherwise, a completely different fic, so please don't think I stole it.

Also, as a treat, there are two endings. An 'innocent' ending and an 'evil' ending. At the point of the story where it splits, I'll let you decide f you want to read the I or E ending...you just need to scroll down.

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

Enjoy, and sorry if I disappointed anyone, but it's not the end for me; I've just really had to slow down.

* * *

**Delivery**

Bakura looked up at the smart house in front of him and checked the address. This was definitely it. He walked up the clean steps to the front door and rang the bell expecting some very wealthy, well dressed socialite to answer the door, so when the door opened, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Standing in front of him was the most fuckable young man he had seen in a long time. He was petite with wild spiky multi-coloured hair, soft features in his face and the most gorgeous innocent purple eyes he had ever seen. The young man, no, boy even, was wearing nothing but a loosely done up robe that showed his milky chest and hid goodness knows what else beneath it.

The little one in front of him paused and then smiled sweetly and took the pizza boxes from him. 'Hi! That was quick. Come on in while I get the money.'

Bakura was beckoned into the lobby area and he briefly looked around before focussing back on the smaller male at a small table that housed a vase with flowers and a bowl of fruit, all fake, a telephone base (the telephone was missing) and a lamp that cast a warm glow against the beige walls and cream carpets. Through a door off to the side of that, Bakura could hear soft music playing, smell an exotic scent wafting through and saw several candles and a fire lit in an otherwise darkened room.

Bakura grinned. 'Special night?' he asked.

The other turned round with cash in hand and smiled again. 'Yeah,' he said wistfully. 'I haven't seen my boyfriend for over a week and he's coming over…' He briefly looked at a clock down the hall. '…anytime now. He's running late.'

Bakura noticed the disappointed tone of voice and smiled. 'What's your name?'

The boy looked up at him. 'It's Yugi,' he said opening the front door to let him out.

Bakura stepped onto the porch and took the hand that was holding the money out to him and lifted it to his lips. 'Well, Yugi,' he said, his voice dripping with sensuality. 'If I were your boyfriend, there is no way in hell I would make you wait so long to see me.' He kissed the wrist.

Yugi blushed and pulled his hand away making sure the money stayed with Bakura. 'That's very sweet. Please, keep the change,' he said and began to close the door.

Bakura put his hand against the door to stop it from closing. Yugi's confused face appeared again. 'Sorry, too little tip?' he asked. 'I'll go get more.' Bakura smirked as Yugi rushed away to get more money. He didn't step inside again, and waited patiently.

Yugi came back and handed him more money. 'There you go. I hope it's enough. I never know how much to tip.'

'Hey, you know, my shift is over now,' Bakura said pocketing all the money he'd been given and before Yugi began to close the door again. 'I've heard this neighbourhood has been targeted for burglaries and I would really hate for you, in this big house, to be left alone. Let me wait with you until your boyfriend arrives.'

Yugi laughed nervously. 'Its fine, I promise. I'll be fine on my own. He should be here any moment, really.'

'It'll be no problem.'

Yugi frowned. 'No, really, it's fine. Please leave.'

He tried closing the door, but Bakura put his foot in the way and shoved the door open again. Yugi was pushed backwards and fell to the floor from the force and Bakura stepped inside closing the door behind him. 'But I insist,' he said darkly.

Yugi was backing away, scrambling on the floor while Bakura advanced slowly. 'What are you doing?' Yugi asked fearfully. He reached the wall between the table and the door to the next room and could go no further.

'I told you; I want to keep you company.' Bakura quickly reached for the smaller male and growled when he slipped his grasp and Yugi dashed into the poorly lit lounge. He followed quickly and saw Yugi dive to the other side of the room and grab a fire poker, brandishing it like a weapon. Bakura laughed. 'Well, the kitten has claws it would seem.'

'Go away!' Yugi yelled. 'If you leave now, I won't call the police.'

Like lightening, Bakura was on the same side of the room as Yugi and had grabbed the poker away. The speed with which he moved caused Yugi to gasp and jump away, but in his haste, he tripped over a large foot stool and went crashing against the sofa. Bakura chuckled as he threw the poker across the room and knelt down over the prone figure.

He saw tears form in the little one's eyes. 'What do you want from me?' he asked, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. 'Do you want more money? I have money. I'll get it for you. It's in a safe in the study. There's jewellery too. You can have them.'

Bakura shook his head and grabbed a handful of Yugi's hair. 'I don't want money or jewels,' he said. 'I want you.'

More tears fell down the younger man's face as Bakura used his free hand to undo the tie holding his robe together and push the two halves apart to reveal him to be completely naked underneath. 'Why, you're a little slut, aren't you?' Bakura asked sadistically.

'No!' Yugi cried. 'Please, leave me alone.' Bakura did the opposite and began exploring the exposed flesh with his hand. 'No, don't touch me!' Bakura pulled harder on the hair when Yugi began squirming to get out of his grip. 'Ow! Let me go! My boyfriend will be home any second now!'

Bakura looked up at a clock on the mantelpiece. Only a few minutes had passed, but he thought he'd better hurry up. He began to get off the ground and pulled Yugi with him by his hair. At the same time, he pulled the robe off completely and marvelled at the body on the boy as a whole. He was lean and slightly muscular, but looked like puberty had given him a miss. It made him hard just thinking about fucking this whelp. 'Bedroom,' he hissed.

'Fuck you!' Yugi cried grabbing at Bakura's wrist to try and pry the grip from his head.

Trying to get Yugi out of the room, Bakura struggled, but made it back into the lobby. The boy was small, but scrappy. Even so, he quickly transferred the hand holding the clump of hair to around the slender neck and gripped tightly. This had the instant desired effect and Yugi froze. 'If you want to stay alive, I suggest you co-operate with me.' He could feel the boy shaking, but he slowly nodded his head. 'Good, now, where is the nearest bedroom?'

'D…down the hall. To the right.'

'Give me your front door key.'

'Why?'

'Just fucking do it!'

Yugi grabbed a set of keys from next to the fruit bowl and selected the front door key. Bakura pushed Yugi against the large wooden door causing the boy to squeak from the coolness against his naked body. Bakura made sure the door was double locked and bolted, but also left the key inside the lock so that no one else with another key would be able to put theirs in the barrel.

Bakura relaxed his grip on the thin neck and half pushed, half followed the youngster down the hall, passed the stairs, passed a large kitchen and the next door to the right was a large guest bedroom with an en suite bathroom. He pushed the younger male onto the bed and immediately fell upon him attacking his lips and neck with savage kisses and nips of the teeth. Yugi whimpered and tried in vain to push the heavier male off him.

Somewhere along the line, Bakura managed to straddle Yugi and began undressing, tossing his uniform onto the floor and revealing his own naked body from the waist up. He grabbed Yugi's hand and made the boy touch him, brushing lightly over a sensitive nipple. Bakura shuddered with delight and then lowered the trembling hand to his zipper. 'Open it,' he commanded.

Sniffing, Yugi hesitated, but when Bakura raised his hand and punched the bed next to his head, he yelped with fright and quickly pulled it down, and without asking, quickly dug the growing erection out and began pumping slowly.

Bakura groaned. 'You are a slut,' he purred. 'I didn't even have to tell you to take it out.' He pulled away from Yugi's soft grip and got off the bed. He grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled the boy to his feet. 'Take off my trousers and underwear.'

Yugi gulped and took both items of clothing in his small hands and pulled them down, blushing as the large stiff rod sprang up against Bakura's stomach. He pushed them down as far as he could and stopped when he couldn't get them any lower without lowering himself to the floor. He shyly looked up at the grinning face of his attacker, and began to sob quietly when a large hand was placed on the top of his head and he was slowly pushed onto his knees.

Bakura was please when Yugi pulled his trousers down to the floor as he went down as well. 'Such a good little slut, aren't you?' He laughed when Yugi mumbled that he wasn't. 'But you're doing things the way one would. You were naked, you took me out without asking and now you're pulling my trousers down without being told to as well. You sure seem like a slut to me.'

'I'm not!' Yugi cried and yelped again when Bakura once again grabbed his locks in one hand. His head was guided towards the engorged member, which was being positioned by Bakura's free hand. Yugi tried to pull away, but a sharp tug and he suddenly found his mouth full of the rigid flesh.

'Suck it!' Bakura ordered loudly.

Yugi tried to pull his head back, but the grip Bakura had on his head was bordering on pulling his hair out of the follicles and obeyed quickly.

Bakura groaned as Yugi used his tongue and lips to suck on his penis like an ice lolly and rocked his hips gently. He had to stop himself from thrusting his hips too hard on occasion to get the boy to take him deeper and potentially choke him.

With a pop, he pulled himself free from the boy's mouth, lifted him and threw him back onto the bed. He spun round so that his cock was level with Yugi's mouth again and his own mouth hovered over Yugi's.

'No, please,' Yugi whispered. 'I don't want you to do that!'

Bakura licked the tip of Yugi's reluctantly growing penis making sure to watch the boy's expression. Yugi hissed with pleasure and scrunched his eyes shut. Chuckling, Bakura engulfed the semi-hard erection and began sucking for all he was worth.

Yugi cried out, arching his back and inadvertently pushing deeper into Bakura's mouth. Bakura happily took it all in until his nose was almost touching the smooth ball sac and there was nowhere left to go. Reaching back, he managed to persuade Yugi to take his member back into his mouth so that they were both giving each other pleasure. Yugi didn't resist this time and in the throes of his own pleasure, he sucked greedily on Bakura as well.

While Yugi was distracted, Bakura coaxed Yugi's legs apart and began to press a dry finger inside his opening. He felt Yugi flinch, but the finger slipped inside with little trouble. Bakura mused that Yugi, seeming like the faithful type, probably masturbated in his boyfriend's absence with a vibrator, which is why the hole stretched so easily. His second finger went in just as hassle-free.

It wasn't long after both fingers were inserted that Bakura got Yugi moaning wantonly, the vibrations contributing beautifully to the sucking and making Bakura feel like he was in heaven. He searched earnestly for that special spot within the boy and was well rewarded when he found it with the delicious taste of Yugi's cum spurting into his mouth coupled with a loud cry of desperation from the smaller male. He felt the ring of muscles constricting around his fingers and drank up all that was given to him. Panting from the pleasure overload, Yugi stopped sucking on Bakura, and the white-haired male took the opportunity to reposition himself. He pushed Yugi's legs further apart exposing the opening and slowly began pressing into the other.

Yugi cried desperately. 'No, please don't do this to me! Don't!' His cry got louder as Bakura pushed deeper. 'It hurts!'

Bakura sheathed himself and let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 'Come on, you were moaning like a whore a few seconds ago and you came in my mouth. I'm sure you'll enjoy this too.'

Yugi put his hands against Bakura's shoulders as the larger man above him leaned down to kiss him and turned his head to the side. Instead of fighting him, Bakura sucked on the flesh below Yugi's jaw and got an instant reaction. The younger male moaned and shivered with pleasure, and Bakura used this small distraction to begin thrusting. Already close to the edge from Yugi's skilled mouth, Bakura marvelled at the tight heat and felt the coil of pressure building up ready to spring.

'I'm going to come inside you, you little whore,' Bakura said between clenched teeth trying to drag out his pleasure. 'Does your boyfriend do that to you, huh? Does he shoot you up with his hot load?'

Yugi shook his head wildly. 'Please don't!'

'Answer the question.'

'I can't…'

'Yes you can. It's simple. Does your boyfriend fuck you bareback and then fill you with his cum?' Yugi was silent, eyes shut tight. 'Answer me!' Bakura roared thrusting especially hard.

Yugi cried out in pain. 'Ow! Yes! Yes, he does!'

'He does what, slut?' Bakura grabbed Yugi's growing erection and began pumping roughly.

'Ah! He…he fucks me bareback and then comes inside of me.'

'And do you like it?' Again, no answer. 'Do. You. Like. It?' He pumped harshly with each word.

'Oh god! Yes, I like it!'

'You fucking whore.' Bakura pounded mercilessly like a jackhammer before suddenly exploding inside the tight hole with a loud cry of pleasure. He squeezed on Yugi's hard-on and pumped a couple more times before the smaller male came again with a soft whimper.

**--INNOCENT ENDING!! SCROLL PASSED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS VERSION--**

Bakura pulled out of Yugi and flopped on the bed beside his victim panting harshly. 'Oh my god, that was the best sex I've ever had!' He leaned up on his arm and wiped the moisture from Yugi's face. 'Did you enjoy it, my little slut?'

Yugi turned towards his rapist, tears still falling from his eyes and smiled. 'Hell yeah!'

Bakura laughed as Yugi jumped on him and gave him a passionate smooch. Their tongues intertwined savagely fighting for dominance, and Bakura, in a moment of weakness, let Yugi win this time.

Yugi pulled away from him and then punched him on the shoulder. 'You bastard,' he said. 'I don't see you for over a week and then you turn up at the place Kaiba said we could use for the weekend dressed like a pizza delivery guy…'

'At least you caught onto the game quickly,' Bakura said. 'I thought you might ruin it. You're a good actor, and the tears are such a turn on.'

Yugi laughed and got off his boyfriend. 'Well, we did discuss my fantasy about you raping me when you were still bad.'

'Were you disappointed that it was a delivery guy and not Badass Bakura, the tomb robber?'

Yugi shook his head. 'No, but you know, may next time, we can play a duel monsters game and in a fit of rage at me beating you yet again, you could attack me.'

Bakura snorted, but watched happily as Yugi went to the bathroom to get a damp towel to clean up. He sighed and lay back against the pillows going over the hour before he'd arrived at the address Yugi had given him. Yugi called him to say he ordered a pizza and could he pick it up on the way there, and to hurry because he had something special planned. When he'd picked up the pizza, a wicked idea had sprung to mind and, knowing how much Yugi loved role-play, persuaded the pizza place to sell him a uniform top. It was only once he'd rung the bell and Yugi answered as he did that the idea to 'rape' him came to mind.

Yugi returned and tenderly wiped Bakura's now limp member, chest and head of the sweat and then curled up next to him. 'The pizza is going to be cold now,' the boy murmured.

Bakura chuckled. 'I could always go get some more.'

Yugi snickered. 'No, I don't think I could stand being raped by the delivery boy twice in one night.'

Bakura ginned evilly. 'Who said you're going to get a choice?' He and flipped Yugi onto his back, licking and sucking and tickling his lover until the tears from Yugi's eyes were caused by too much laughter.

END

**--EVIL ENDING!! SCROLL PASSED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS VERSION--**

Bakura pulled out of Yugi and flopped on the bed beside his victim panting harshly. 'Oh my god, that was the best sex I've ever had!' He leaned up on his arm and wiped the moisture from Yugi's face. 'Did you enjoy it, my little slut?'

Yugi turned towards his rapist, tears still falling from his eyes. 'How? How could you? How can you just break into someone's house and rape them when you've never met them before? I don't even know you!'

Bakura laughed and got off the bed. Yugi turned away, curled into a tight ball and began to sob. Bakura left the small one on the bed and pulled his clothes back on. When he picked his top up, he briefly thought that he'd wanted to quit the pizza delivery business, and now would probably be the best time to do it. He turned back once he was ready to leave. 'Would it have been easier if we knew each other?' The other barely looked at him, but it was an acknowledgement of sorts. He held his hand out and Yugi flinched away. 'My name is Bakura.'

This introduction caused Yugi to cry harder. Of course now he could use his name and description to call the police and potentially arrest him, but he didn't worry about that. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, and it wouldn't be the last. When Yugi made no move from the foetal position, Bakura chuckled and left the room. He casually walked down the hall and saw the pizza still sitting on the floor by the table. He flipped one of themopen and grabbed a slice. He was always hungry after sex. He unbolted and unlocked the door with one hand, not caring about fingerprints and swung the door open. He stuffed the last of his slice into his mouth before trotting down the stairs.

On his way to his car just outside the entrance gate, he came across another man, who looked remarkably like his littler slut, with a raised his eyebrow. 'Who are you?' he asked. He was holding a briefcase and a set of keys poised to unlock the door.

Bakura smirked. 'Just making a deivery. You'd better hurry; it'll get cold.' He walked away and could feel the eyes of the other's boyfriend baring into him, but he didn't care. He quickly got to his car and sped off, laughing loudly at his satisfaction, knowing that at that moment, the boyfriend would find his broken and bleeding other half lying crying on the bed.

END

Well, there you have it. Personally, I like the innocent version, but I know a lot of people when reading rape fics are disappointed to find that it's all a role play...there is something immensely evil about rape for no reason (well duh - I meant for 'entertainment' purposes) as opposed to seeing later that it was all an act...meh, still review if you want please, and keep a look out for more from Second Chance and Helpless. THANKS!!


End file.
